New Providence
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: He was found in the midst of a blizzard in a land ravaged by civil war. Now with the help of a mysterious figure he sees in dreams, can he turn the tide of battle, sway the standards of what is right, and change the world forever? Inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.
1. Chapter 1 - Stranger Amongst Strangers

**NOTICE! THE STORY TITLE WAS FORMERLY "CALVIN'S BOATMAN"**

**If you would like to be more informed, visit my profile.**

**This is a story inspired off of Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon which I do not own. There is no profit being made from this work. There is nothing copyright infringement is intended. Credits will be included at the conclusion of this story to clear any misconceptions.**

**This is the first tale of the Dominion of the State series that I am writing. It is also my first fan-fic that I have posted on this site. I have the other stories published, and you can read in any order, but I recommend you do read them in order starting with this story first.**

**This is a list of the tales presented in the Dominion of the State series, and in their respective order. If you don't give a #$%, skip to the line and read from there.**

**Story 1) New Providence**

**Story 2) Red Winters**

Side-Story) **Zero Hour**

**Story 3) Chasing Shadows**

* * *

**Chapter Theme: Piano Guys - _Oh Come, Oh Come Emmanuel_**

**_Music Only__: watch?v=iO7ySn-Swwc_**

(Just Google the underlined portion)

"Please! Don't do this, there is a way to settle this peacefully! There's no need to turn violent when we can reach an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Your actions are jeopardizing everything this ship has sailed for! We _must_ reach an agreement!"

"Agree with this!"

A sudden crack bursts through the air. Seconds later, a body splashes in the sea below, never to be seen again...or so the traitor thought.

**Some Time Later...**

If dawn be day and dusk be night, what hour gives this strange light? The shades of blue and sullen gray, this is the hour no one can say.

This is what he saw through his eyes, though he drifted in a vast sea. The Shiny Umbreon wasn't dead, but wasn't alive either. This was when things changed for him; for he dreamt this dream, a voice called out to him in his native tongue saying,

_"...Calvin…"_

His ears perked up, his eyes darting wildly. "Who's there? How do you know my name?"

_"You are mistaken. It is you who knows your name. It is I thus speaking it."_

"What do you want with me?"

The echoing voice met his reply, _"It is not what I want with you, but what the world needs. It is you who is the tool to give it thereof."_

"...Who are you?"

_ "My name is a name, call me any; and if you do not complete the task I shall send you to do, the world will remain as it was. You must save your kind from oppression."_

"...What is it that you want me to do?"

_"Wait, Calvin. You must wait, and I will tell you all."_

**Meanwhile...**

"Ryan! Get over here. He's waking up."

The blue-ringed Pokemon could hear fine, but his eyes felt shut by vise grips. He felt like an ice cube just to say how cold it was, but a radiant heat nearby lessened the burden.

"I thought you said he was waking up."

"Well obviously, he isn't anymore."

The semi-conscious Umbreon let out a soft groan as if in defiant reply, even though he did not understand what they now found it within him to force his eyes open, just for a fleeting second. He caught glimpse of an earthy walls and ceiling, and a crackling fire in a fireplace. He also saw a window, and beyond the glass, he saw a raging blizzard.

"What do you know? He really is waking up."

"Hey buddy! Wake up, 'mon."

He did not understand what they said, but found it his duty to reply in his native tongue, "Ken-britte akny enov (Good day kind stranger). Du nod-diin (I've had bad times). De-atsua luuz-du britte (Thank you for saving me today)"

"I told you, Daniel. This guy is drunk. You should've just let him lie in the ice of the tide. He probably deserved it for all we know"

Daniel begged to differ, "Obviously, he's not from here. I mean, have you ever seen this 'mon around? Who would be stupid enough to be out in weather like this? He doesn't know. Am I right?"

"Ne-acos (I don't understand)"

"I'm telling you, he's drunk."

"Says the Meowth who can't take two steps in the bar without ordering something strong!"

"Fine, suit yourself, whiny Quilava. I'm going to bed. You and Amy should try to...re-educate the 'mon."

Daniel gave him a bowl of soup, and sat across from him. Calvin spoke first.

"Lu eikm (Your name) … Daniel?"

The Quilava processed the words for a bit, then replied, "My name is Daniel, yes. What is your name?"

"Eikm...name?"

"Er, yes...eikm. What is your name?"

The Umbreon processed the information, and deduced this sentence, "M-my name...Calvin."

"You're name is Calvin? Say it, 'My name is Calvin'."

"Umm… My name...is Calvin."

Daniel was ecstatic, "That's it! You got it 'mon!"

Calvin smiled. The tired 'mon has done something for the day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tale of Marathon

**Thank you "Farla" for actually reading this! I must also commend you for posting a very instructional (yet hard to understand in some places) review! I will most definitely try to take your advice into account, and try my best to live up to your expectations.**

**As for the rest of you, I'll make an offer. If you review my works, your penname will be featured in the credits at the end of the story, as a thank-you. That is, if I find the review useful, and tells me how you enjoyed (or hated) the story. Please try to rate this on a scale of 1-10 1 being terrible, 5 being average, and 10 being masterpiece.**

**And without further delay, ****Chapter 2 – The Tale of Marathon****!**

So the days passed, and Calvin slowly began to learn more of the local language and was conversing within a week. He eventually built the reputation of being a quick learner and a kind yet quiet person. All while never leaving the hole in the ground he woke up in.

One day, he was eating breakfast staring at the window. He saw nothing but blankets of white silken snow.

"What's up, Calvin? You get up early."

It was Daniel's voice. Calvin could tell from a mile away. He replied, "No, it's you who wakes up late."

"Ha, very funny." Daniel replied sarcastically, "...say, where's Ryan?"

"The Meowth? He left. Something about 'missions' or similar."

"Is that so?" The quilava took a peek outside. "He had better brought a coat..."

"...Daniel, why is it always snowing here? Why is it always cold?"

"Is it not the same where you come from?"

The question caught him off guard. Come to think of it, he did not remember a thing about where he came from...

"...I don't know..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?

"Ah, I know. Calvin, it's time I introduce you to someone."

Daniel opened the door, and a surge of howling winter air burst forth. Calvin had never felt the like. He didn't shiver, but vibrate. Daniel let the pokemon in, and shut the door.

"Welcome back, Amy!"

There was the voice of a female, "Thanks Dan. Who's the visitor?"

Calvin saw a Buizel in a coat, and wondered to what cause did this lady go through that dreaded cold to get here. Perhaps it was urgent.

"Amy, this is Calvin. Calvin this is Amy. She's a good friend of mine."

They shook paws and Amy whispered, "He meant girlfriend, but is too shy to say."

Calvin nodded awkwardly.

"Ryan and I found this 'mon half-dead in the snow not knowing a lick of English about a week ago. Thankfully, I managed to teach him. You can trust the 'mon."

"What are the odds? He's a Shiny umbreon too, that's interesting." Amy proceeded to take place near the fireplace.

"So how did the delivery go?" Daniel enquired.

"The client got his package," Amy responded.

Calvin was intrigued, "So you are a messenger?"

The buizel cast a questioning eye at Daniel who nodded slowly in approval.

She said, "Yes...and no."

The blue-ringed pokemon was baffled. "_And_? Did I hear that right?"

Amy looked to the quilava to elaborate. Daniel sighed, and put a burst of flame into the fireplace to energize the already present fire. He then laid down beside the dancing orange and red fingers. He had done this routine before.

"Well," he began, "it all began several thousand years ago, way back in Human Times..."

**FLASH**

_There was an ancient land called Greece, and within it, many warring city-states. One of these city-states was called Marathon, a small one near the Aegean sea._

_ One day, a foreign army from the sea landed on Greek shores. They were known as Persians. Once Marathon was under siege, they became desperate, and they sent their most athletic human to the nearest city-state called Sparta. He ran for three days straight with no rest, nor water, nor sustenance._

_ Once he finally reached the gates of Sparta, he interrupted a celebration of sorts. He delivered his message saying,_

_ "Please! Come help us! The Persians have landed and besieged my city!"_

_ The Spartans replied, "We cannot help you. Our celebration lasts for two more days. Go home, stranger, and get some rest."_

**FLASH**

"So what happened then?" Calvin asked.

"He collapsed there and died of exhaustion." Dan replied with a shrug.

Calvin was still at a loss. "And this relates how?"

"You see," Amy chimed in, "We live in a town called Crestpont which is part of North Carenia, which is a communist country. Communism is a very oppressive form of government. There are freedom fighters who work to bring down the government and establish a better form of government. We call ourselves Marathon Runners. Our task is to provide a communication link between different groups of rebels."

"We are a group of three Marathon Runners. Ryan is the team leader."

Calvin nodded, "I see..."

"And you're a Shiny pokemon too." Daniel added, "The reason you haven't been outside this whole time is because the soldiers will shoot you as soon as they get the chance. They don't like...different. Individuals."

"But why?" Calvin questioned, "Why does it have to be this bad?"

"'Power corrupts,'" Dan quoted, "'And absolute power corrupts absolutely.' I'm sure it's different where you're from."

"Which reminds me," Amy said, "Calvin, how did you get here? Where are you from?"

"I'm sorry, miss," Calvin replied solemnly, "but I do not remember."

"Then what do you remember?"

Calvin searched his memory. He knew nothing eventful before he woke in the borough.

"No."

Dan sighed, "It's a shame really. I would love to hear what was happening outside this icebox..."

"Winter's long here," Amy explained, "Three-quarters of the year is winter. The rest is a short springtime."

There was a fairly loud knock at the borough's trapdoor. It was Ryan.

"Open up!" he shouted from behind the wood, "It's freezing like hell!

"I thought hell was supposed to be burning," mumbled Dan as he opened the door.

Ryan burst in shivering. The meowth warmed himself by the fireplace while Dan shut the door against the gale of winter wind.

"It's cold outside..." Amy remarked.

"Oh, you DON'T SAY?" Ryan grumbled. He flashed a look at Calvin then added, "Great, the drunkard is still here."

"Ryan. He's not. Drunk." Daniel spelled out.

Ryan snapped back, "Sure that's all fine and legit, but the 'mon's a Shiny!"

"And what the hell is wrong with that?" Daniel pressed.

"They're inferior!" Ryan roared, "They're a disgrace! They're better off as slaves!"

"I understand your bad mood and all, but that has gone too far!"

"'too far' huh?" Ryan challenged, "Maybe we should settle this with a test of power."

"Maybe we should!" Dan affirmed.

"Is that a challenge?" Ryan asked bearing claws, "I'll be happy to oblige!"

Ryan burst forward with Furry Swipes. Dan dodged and retaliated with Flamethrower, sweeping the floor and making Calvin and Amy jump and scurry.

"Please stop!" Amy begged under a table, but she couldn't be heard.

Calvin was pinned behind a chair, and watched as the battle raged on.

_I'm useless staying here_, he thought. _ I must stop this madness!_

He stood from his cowering and opened his mouth to say, but Daniel's Double Edge sent Ryan flying into him, then both of them into a wall.

"Out of my way you Shiny pig!" Ryan tossed Calvin to the side and re-entered the fray.

Calvin winced as he reposed. Talk was beyond this situation. He had to silence them both. Using his Faint Attack, he lunged forward forcing Ryan into a wall and Daniel into the ground.

Silence reigned, but as the dust settled, the two began to recover.

"What the 'H' Calvin?!" Daniel yelled.

"Stop this madness you fools!" Calvin roared, "This quarrel is pointless! It is massacre of your character AND your friendship!"

He dragged each of them to a standing stance.

"Now GET UP, ACT like real men, and APOLOGIZE to yourselves, and that poor lady under that table!"

Dan and Ryan were stunned, but understood his point. They apologized to each other and to Amy. Dan also apologized to Calvin in private. The rest of the day went on without incident. It was the next day that did.

**Tensions rise between Daniel and Ryan, but Calvin was able to intervene. Is the sudden exercise of authority the mark of bravery, or that of a tyrant in the making?**

**Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions...sarcasm? Your feedback directly affects your reading experience with Shamekeeper12! Rate this story on a scale of 1 to 10. 1 being terrible, 5 being average, and 10 being a masterpiece!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Principle

**There have been several questions as to what these "Credits" I refer to are. Allow me to articulate. At the beginning of some chapters, you may notice a "Chapter theme" and next to it a half-completed URL address or the like. These are the URLs of music from various places that add to the overall experience of the chapter, and thus a more enjoyable experience. Since I am fairly concerned over legal matters such as copyright infringement, I compose a Credits at the end of each story to clear any misconceptions and clearly state what I own, and what I don't. The Chapter Themes take up a large portion of the Credits.**

** Now, when you post a review, you give me feedback as to what **_**you**_** think of the story. Hence, the 1 to 10 rating scale. It is your feedback that helps make each chapter become better because I know what you think of my works. It is the entire reason why I'm here at this site, to become a better writer. **

**Among other things, I understand that my skills are a bit sketchy when it comes to dialogue. Until now, I've been writing in script format. You can imagine how furious I was when I found out I couldn't write in such a manner… no I wasn't furious, but I was confused. I thought this was a site where you could "unleash your imagination" no? I guess it's good practice anyway. Now without further delay, I present ****Chapter 3 - The Principle**

It was early morning, and all shades of blue drenched the landscape with an eerie tone. A single golden ray stretched forth through the window and stirred a sleeping 'mon.

"The hell…?"

He blocked out the sunlight as he got up from his bed of straw. He had to rub the dirt out of his eyes before he realized what was happening.

"...Sunlight?"

He dipped his paw in the golden stream of light. Indeed, it was. Giddy with excitement, he raced up to the single window the burrow had. He nearly blinded himself watching the sunrise and all it's glory.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! It's Spring!" Daniel shouted jumping up and down, "The sun's out, we can leave this hole!"

The other two got up and hurriedly gazed out the window. Calvin was less enthusiastic.

"You act as though you've never seen the sun before," he commented.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know what life is like around here. I'm going out." Ryan spat the words.

"I'm also heading out to the market," Daniel said. "We need to restock our food supply."

Calvin thought of the last time he had set foot outside. Of course he couldn't remember.

He suggested, "Perhaps I can assist you."

"Not possible," Amy interjected. "You're a Shiny pokemon. You'll be publicly humiliated, if not killed!"

"Life without danger is not a life at all," Calvin replied. "I'd like to meet the neighbors whether they liken up to me like you do, or not. At least I'll know."

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll make sure nothing happens. Right Ryan?"

Ryan replied flatly, "Sure. Why the hell not?" and swung open the door to reveal a wall of packed snow.

"...Alright," Amy finally agreed, "I guess I'll see these packages delivered."

"We have our day planned, let's go," Ryan ushered.

It took them the better half of an hour to clear the snow at the entrance, and yet, the walk was three miles to the Crestpont town market. By the time they reached the crowded streets, it was mid-day, and the sun beating down on powdered crystals we know as snow. Aside from the natural beauty of things was the controlled chaos in town square. Calvin drew a quivering breath. It was cold, but it was nice to rub shoulders with the sentinels of civilization.

"You two wait here," said Ryan. "I don't want an incident while I'm working out a deal with the Merchants."

"Alright, we'll just be chilling," Daniel replied.

Ryan started towards one of the many stalls run by the Merchant Guild. Each presenting a tantalizing array of berries and preserved foodstuffs. Daniel noticed Calvin was shivering. As a fire type, the cold didn't bother him...as much.

"I told you to bring a coat," he said.

Calvin shuddered, "Where I'm from, it's illegal to wear clothing unless you're a soldier."

Daniel laughed, "You can't be serious! Besides, I thought you didn't remember a thing before Ryan and I found you."

"You r-reminded me." Calvin stuttered.

"Well I guess I'll keep reminding you, then. Of other stuff."

They waited for Ryan to returned. Eventually, Calvin's eyes took to wandering. Occasionally, he saw a pokemon or two give him an evil eye, but he didn't mind. If he was raised here, he would've done the same thing. Or at least that's what he assumed. Eventually, the traveling net of his eyes caught something.

Off in the distance, there was a bakery filled to the brim with all kinds of edibles and treats; but it wasn't something he was taken with, it was…_ someone_. At the counter, a shinx was dealing a loaf of bread to another group of pokemon. In his eyes, she was absolutely stunning. Plain, yet beautiful. Simple, yet elegant. Humble, yet graceful.

"...Calvin?" Daniel's countenance was questioning him.

Calvin blinked then replied swiftly, "Wh-what?"

"You seem to be…"

A frantic cry cut him off, "REDS!" a pokemon screamed, "REDS! THEY'RE COMING!"

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: _Command and Conquer Generals - __Makin' a Sweep_**

** watch?v=qW9GSYcJmqE**

Daniel acted instantly, "Quick, hide yourself!" he said, pushing him into a nearby alleyway.

"But why?" Calvin feebly resisted.

Dan practically tackled him into the narrow space then said, "They see you, you're dead. Keep quiet, and wait till it's over!"

In from one of the streets, a formation of red and brown marched into the square. Their mere presence exercising power over the commoners and street-savvy. They bared the tool of war that everybody dreaded to see, guns.

An officer amongst the ranks of soldiers stepped out. He was dewott whose uniform had an insignia on his right shoulder. Three blue lines. Two vertical, and one that crossed horizontally across the two. He was a captain of the Red Army.

He projected his voice as the army projected its power saying, "My name is Captain Ma-el Devarro. I bear a message from his excellency, Chairman Juno, and thus saith he: 'I am aware that there has been a riot here three days ago over the towns supply of soy. Therefore, all imports and all manner of soy shall be reserved for upperclassmen effective today.' End quote. I am here to see that this town's supply of soybean is seized under the special request of Chairman Juno. Any protest of this action thereof will be followed with swift and terrible punishment."

The crowd said nothing and watched helplessly as yet another foodstuff was seized away from them. One amongst the crowd, a mere teenager, a scrawny cyndaquil, did not understand what it means to challenge the will of the Chairman, and asked but one simple question.

"Why do the rich people need so much food?"

The Captain heard, and stormed off into the crowd. By the scruff of the neck, he carried the terrified pokemon to the front where all could see. He motioned for two soldiers to come and restrain the cyndaquil.

Slowly, the dewott retrieved a pistol from its holster, and the crowd murmured gasped as the officer chambered a single round and pointed the end of the barrel towards an innocent child. Try as he might to get away, as much as he hated it, it was his duty to pull the trigger.

It could barely be seen, but some say they saw Mael mouth the words "I'm sorry."

He pulled the trigger, triggering the sound of gunshot that would last throughout the ages. The soldiers let go, to let the body drop. The cyndaquil had been executed.

He brushed himself off as though it cleared him of guilt. Then he turned to the crowd and projected power to the shocked crowd saying, "He that speaks out against the people shall be put out by the people! I hope you can understand."

They left the body there that day. As an example so everyone would know; that this was the principle, the dominion of the state over them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who are You?

**Something I should tell you about this world, pokemon go to schools where they are taught to handle things the way a hand would, so they can write stuff. **

**And for those of you who haven't picked it up yet, you Google the Chapter Theme. The underlined portion that is.**

No one slept that night. Even back in the borough where it was safe, no one could sleep. Calvin forced his eyes closed in an attempt to tell his brain "I've had enough today. Let me rest" his brain listened, and he dozed off. However, his sleep wasn't dreamless. His own mind ha d tricked him.

* * *

**_In-Chapter Theme: Oh Come, Oh COme, Emmanuel_**

**_With Lyrics__: watch?v=RP4iyJqrPvY_**

_He found himself at a crossroads, in an eerie place foggy and blue. At right was a clear path, but laced with thorns and uncertain ending. On the left a was brightly lit path and the end was yet uncertain, but there was a sign that read,_

_**HE WHO DARES CROSS SHALL SURELY DIE**_

_He knew not which road to take, but a familiar voice called out to him saying, "Calvin. If you want what is best for your people, take the left path and meet me at the shore."_

_Reluctantly, he bypassed the sign and took the left path. He saw a young scrawny cyndaquil on the shore beside a boat. In his right paw was an oar. In his left was a book._

_The figure called him over. Calvin asked him, "Who are you? Why have you led me here?"_

_The phantom replied, "I thought you knew, Calvin. I told you to wait the last time we spoke."_

_Things didn't add up for Calvin. He knew he saw that same pokemon executed earlier today and it was the first time he had seen him. "You are not real. This is trickery!"_

_He only smiled, "I see I chose well, you are cautious." The cyndaquil invited him onto the boat saying, "Come, I must show you something. It concerns the state of the union."_

_"Oh, so a fire type's the boatman now huh?"_

_"You could call me a boatman, hurry. We haven't much time._

_The fog thickened, and the boatman guided the small vessel to the other side of the lake. Once they were on ground, they were faced with a huge gate fastened with rusty hinges and chains coated in thick dust._

_He didn't know how, but they got inside the condemned place._

_"My word…" Calvin was speechless at this house of the condemned._

_The first thing he saw, were the crowns of kings piled high on the floor. He saw lifeless souls who ate rocks, and drank dust. He saw that what living thing that was left here followed the will of a dead man. The boatman spoke from behind, and startled him._

_"This is where you live. The product of failed communism."_

_Still in awe, Calvin replied, "How do we stop this madness?"_

_"Not 'we'," said the boatman, "you. Follow me. I shall give you the solution."_

_Calvin was relieved to tread solid ground once again. _

_The boatman turned to look Calvin in the eye, "You are your people's only hope that this will ever end."_

_"What do I need to do?"_

_The boatman gave him a single sheet of paper that he tore from his book and handed it to Calvin._

_"I will give you this much now. Do with it what you can, and hide it from the soldiers. Can I trust you, Calvin?"_

_"Yes, but please, can you spare time for a question?"_

_The cyndaquil looked at his watch, "What is it that you ask?"_

_"Tell me, who are you?" Calvin pleaded._

_The boatman sighed, "I'm sorry Calvin. If I told you, you would find me crazy. Perhaps, when it is all over."_

_Calvin nodded, "I understand."_

It was morning at the borough, and first thing, Calvin found the inspiration to sit down and put a pen to paper.

Moments later, Ryan's groggy figure walked past, and noticed Calvin's handiwork.

"What the hell is that?"

"I saw it in a dream." Calvin shook his head, "I must be going crazy."

"Let me read it," Ryan said picking the paper up.

It read,

_The Seven Laws_

_Law 1) Confirm thy soul in self control, thy liberties in law._

_Law 2) Deal in a manner that you desire to be dealt. Unless ordered by proper authority, provoked with a statement, or it is necessary to do otherwise._

_Law 3) The punishment shall fit the crime._

_Law 4) To bear false witness is to be guilty of the same crime._

_Law 5) If any person of Law, Sword, or Chair is proven to be corrupt, the punishment thereof shall be death._

_Law 6) Do not provoke a stranger among you to justified violence._

_Law 7) An enforcer of law is not required to aid any person who has broken the law more than five times in the same decade, or more than ten times within the person's lifetime._

"Hmm…" Ryan expressed. "Interesting. That kind of stuff will get you killed."

Calvin didn't know why, but something sparked in him and caused him to say, "Then let me die for a better union."

Ryan scoffed, "Suit yourself."


	5. Chapter 5 - Merchants From Irad

**Notice: The second story of the Dominion of the State series "Red Winters" will be online in a few weeks. Please review (if you don't mind), your feedback is what I'm here for!**

**I apologize I haven't updated in a while, and thank you loyal readers. See, I've been working on the preview for the next story of the Dominion of the State series called Zero Hour which is basically a huge sneak peek of Red Winters. **

**And without further delay, ****Chapter 5 - Merchants From Irad**

The hours of the morning tick by in a degrading fashion, and Calvin brooded in his bed for every minute. It had been several weeks, and Calvin had adjusted to life in Crestpont, but he preferred to spend time indoors, and he would remain indoors for a time; until Ryan burst through the door.

"Calvin! Wake up you pitiful lump of flesh."

"Relax," Calvin yawned, "what do you need?"

"Today's your lucky day." Ryan answered, "We got a job for you."

Calvin followed him to his room. Ryan pulled a messenger bag and a patch of cloth with a strange pattern of red, white, and blue. He gave them all to Calvin.

"These are yours. That patch of cloth there is your identification. Don't lose them," He said.

"Thanks…" Calvin inspected the items, "What are these for?"

Ryan sighed, "Thanks to Daniel's...persistence, certain 'mon have agreed to make you a Marathon Runner."

Calvin was surprised, "You don't say? I thought I wasn't qualified because I was Shiny."

"Like I said; Daniel's persistence."

Ryan produced an envelope, "This is your first assignment."

Calvin took the paper. He tried to open the envelope, but Ryan intervened.

"No! No-no-no!"

"What?"

"Whatever you do," Ryan spelled out, "whatever you do, do not read a message. It's policy."

Calvin nodded I reply, "I understand."

"Now," the meowth began again, "you are to deliver this message to a 'mon named Lock by midday at the bakery. He's an ampharos, and that's all I know. If you're late, we'll have to boot you from the group."

"Midday?! But I have fifteen minutes and it's a two-hour walk!"

Ryan laughed, "Then you better run. Daniel may be persistent, but I am fairly clever."

Calvin rushed out the door, and headed for Crestpont town center. All the while cursing under his breath.

* * *

"Where is the messenger? They're never late."

"Maybe it's a rookie."

Just then, they saw Calvin rush up to the building and wave at them through the glass windows. They opened the door, and he nearly fainted holding out an envelope to the suspected recipient. The one called Lock took it and walked into the back room of the bakery without a word. Calvin struggled to catch his breath, and didn't notice the presence of another 'mon.

"You're late," she said.

"Yeah…" he said breathlessly. He didn't look up to see who spoke, it was too much effort.

"...Do I know you?"

Finally, Calvin lifted up his eyes. He saw a shinx, one he had indeed seen before, but had not known. She was the jewel that captured his eyes the day the soldiers came, but no, they had not met before.

"I...I don't think, miss."

"Oh no, we've met before, definitely," she insisted. "You're that guy from the harbor. Does Irad ring a bell?"

Something triggered in his mind. "Irad…" he thought, "I've heard that somewhere before."

"Because you're from there!" she exclaimed, "You're name is Calvin. A merchant from Irad Harbor in Alsiria. How'd you manage to end up on the other side of the world?"

Calvin was beginning to catch his breath, "You find me at a disadvantage," he said. "I don't know. What's your name?"

"My name is Ginger," she replied. "Now that I think of it. I think I know what happened. Follow me."

Ginger led him to a huge map on the wall in the back of the bakery. She pointed at a dot on the edge of the land.

"This is Irad Harbor," she said.

Calvin nodded, "Okay…"

Then she moved her paw south on the map, and pointed at an island the size of a continent (by definition, it's just a continent).

"This is where we are now. Crestpont, North Carenia. Like all the others, North Carenia is a communist country."

"All the countries are communist?" Calvin questioned.

"Yes," she answered.

He nodded, "I see...but how do you know my name?"

"It's a dull story," she replied. "We traded cloth for bread. You convinced me to sell my food cheap, and… You couldn't stop staring at me."

Calvin chuckled nervously, "Apparently, I haven't learned."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing," he was quick to respond.

Unfazed, she sat down on a stool.

"Now here's the interesting part," she said, "About two months ago, there was a plague in Irad. The Plague of Bloody Tears."

Calvin nodded, "Go on…"

"The harbor was quarantined, and half the population died of the sickness within two weeks. Eventually, they became desperate, and called for volunteers to set sail, search for a cure. You were one of those volunteers."

"Me?" Calvin asked.

"Yes. From what I hear, you managed to survive the month-long voyage, but on the journey home, one of the volunteers went insane, and shot one, and stabbed another in the heart. I hear you were shot trying to talk some sense into the 'mon, and fell overboard."

"...Those actions would suit me," Calvin said finally.

Footsteps approached. It was Lock. Without speaking, he handed Calvin a fresh envelope. On the back, it was addressed to Ryan. It mentioned no deadline.

"I'll se to it's delivery!" Calvin said eagerly.

The ampharos nodded, and shooed him away with a gesture, as though he stank of rotten eggs. He too did not have a likening for Shiny pokemon. Calvin sighed, and turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, Ginger called,

"We should meet again sometime!"

"I hope so!" he called back, and for the first time he knew of, he knew what it was like to be hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6 - Babylon is Fallen!

**Thank you "Something dictionary related" for putting my story on your alert list. It means a lot.**

**Anywhoo, it is here that the plot thickens...**

**and without further delay, Chapter 6 - "Babylon is Fallen!"**

It was the dead of night when Calvin returned home to find Amy were in the living room. Shouts and insults could be heard through the door of the next room.

"What's going on?"

The buizel sighed, "Do you know how to fight?"

"...I know one move." He replied hesitantly, "Are you implying something?"

"No," she said flatly, "but it is exactly why Dan and Ryan are at each other's throats again."

Calvin was further puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Daniel knew you couldn't fight," she explained, "and when he got here and found out, Ryan had sent you to deliver a message, he was furious."

"Why?" Calvin couldn't understand.

She sighed again, and explained further, "He was concerned about your safety, you know. He sees you as a close friend. It's nothing knew really, he was alway's this protective over me in High School."

Calvin set his eyes at the door to the room in question. Angered shouts and insulted retaliations were still being thrown here and there. He couldn't let something so childish continue.

"You're not going to do anything?" he asked.

"What's the point?" Amy replied, "They don't listen to me. I've been defeated."

"You are only defeated when you give up," he said. "I'll go clear things between them."

He trotted up to the door, and turned the handle. When he opened up, he was blasted by hundreds of coins and tossed into the wall behind. The ding of coins prevailed as the dust settled. It was Ryan's Payday move. He had intended it for Dan, but missed.

"...Ha! Ha-ha-ha!" Ryan couldn't contain his laughter.

"WHAT the HELL man?!" Daniel was steaming.

Ryan bellied over, and Daniel helped Calvin to his feet, Amy peeked around the corner to see what was going on.

"Are you alright 'mon?" Daniel asked.

Calvin winced, "I'm okay."

"Relax, Calvin. I'll take care of this asshole."

Daniel was poised to charge with some move of his, but Calvin grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait! Dan, stop! The humans had a saying-"

"The guy nearly killed you!" Dan interrupted, "It's only right I return the favor!"

"Don't you realize what you're doing?!" Calvin fumed, "Aren't you fighting to free pokemon from oppression as a Marathon Runner? If so, how can there be hatred amongst you in the face of a common enemy? You fools, you hypocrites!"

Ryan's countenance changed, "Hypocrites?! That's a step too far!"

Ryan stomped toward him, but Amy held him back.

"You have forgotten your own purpose," Calvin continued, "and if you're all Marathon Runners…"

He pulled the red, white, and blue fabric from a pocket in his messenger bag, and tossed it in the fireplace.

"...I'm ashamed to call myself one."

Never before had such a statement been pronounced. A messenger burning his own patch of cloth. It was unheard of. Shocked, astonished, and maybe even horrified, they watch as Calvin pulls on a jacket, slings his messenger bag about his shoulder, and walk solemnly into the night.

Calvin was a ways away from the borough before he heard running paw steps behind him.

Dan called, "Wait! Calvin!"

Calvin kept walking, and the quilava eventually caught up. They kept walking.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"I'm walking away," Calvin replied.

Dan shook his head, "Please, stop this. This is pointless."

"...You're right," Calvin realized, "this _is_ pointless."

The word stopped Dan in his tracks. Calvin, however, continued walking.

"Where are you gonna go?" Dan called.

"Oh, don't worry," he replied. "I'm just going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

Daniel nodded, and Calvin heard receding footsteps.

Calvin traveled far into the woods. He wandered for a long time, and it was then that his mind started to question itself. _What have I done? Was I in the right? Have I acted too rashly?…_

_...Why am I dizzy?_

Calvin stopped. The world was spinning. His eyes felt as though they were being pulled by the tendons back into his skull, his head throbbing with pain. His legs lost strength, and he collapsed where he stood. His vision blurred, dimmed, then finally faded into darkness. For a fleeting moment, he thought he was dying, when in fact, he was dreaming.

_"Calvin…" the name echoed through space, Calvin knew who it was._

* * *

**_In-Chapter Theme: _****Requiem for a Dream**

** watch?v=Yl6RZmM77zQ**

_"What do you want with me?" he called out._

_The Boatman appeared, it was the same cyndaquil. In his right paw was an oar, in his left, was a book._

_"Come," he said, "I must show you."_

_Calvin followed him to a foggy lake. A beast descended from the sky having twelve hands, and six held shields, and six held swords, and its armor was painted red. The whole thing having power over energies and darkness. I also saw that a tranquill soared in the shadow of the thing, bearing a bow and quiver, but no arrow and it cried Azul's great name. And behold, the six swords and shields sought after the bird._

_"Azul? What is Azul?" Calvin was puzzled._

_"It is the name of the new providence. The salvation of your kind. The new nation that you shall forge."_

_"I see… what is goin on here?"_

_The boatman stretched forth his hand, "This is the conflict that shall arise after you have achieved the foundation of Azul. Six nations shall rise up against the new republic and seek its life; but behold, Azul rides to battle with a defensive posture with no means to strike down its enemy."_

_"Then it's hopeless!" Calvin cried._

_"Indeed, it is," the boatman replied._

_And the bird was struck down by the beast and killed beneath its foot; and there was a trumpet and a voice of grief and despair._

_It cried, "Babylon is fallen, is fallen! For in one hour is she fallen! Woe are we for Babylon is fallen, is fallen!"_

_"Babylon?" Calvin questioned._

_"You do not know this, but in Human Times, it was prophesied in the Bible that Babylon would fall. It was indeed proven true when nuclear weapons destroyed the United States in a single hour. Now, in the future, your descendants will face the same plight in war."_

_"What is the voice?"_

_"The voice is that of your people," the Boatman said._

_"How will democracy survive?" Calvin implored._

_ The cryptic teacher chuckled, "I have my plans."_

_The cyndaquil handed Calvin the book that was in his right hand. _

_"**You are a righteous 'mon. You are careful, yet bold. **_

**_You accepted others in the face of rejection, _**

**_You have shown compassion in the face of ruthlessness, _**

**_You respect those who hate you, _**

**_You comfort, even when you are hurt, _**

**_You fight for what is right even if others find you wrong. _**

_**All these are the marks of a great pokemon. A naive pokemon. You are righteous.**"_

_Calvin was astonished, no one had ever called him righteous. "...Thank you...sensei."_

_"Sensei...I like the new name. Take this book and spill no unjust blood, for the life of the flesh if found in the blood."_

_"I'll try my best. Thank you."_

_The cyndaquil nodded, "Do well and do good."_

_And with that, the Boatman faded away, and Calvin awoke to the light of morning with a book in his right paw._

**Much of this chapter was inspired oby the Book of Revelation in the Bible. You should read it sometime! If you're an atheist, well...all I can say is, "_a fool thinks himself to be wise, and the wise man knows himself to be a fool." _Who else likes Shakespeare? 'cause that's what's up.**

**Stay tuned...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forgive and Forget

**Hello fellow readers/writers! I have nothing to say thus far, except for one thing. "SuperDaikenki" has fairly impressive stories, and You should really investigate his works. He seems legit, and that's what's up.**

**Now without further delay, ****Chapter 7 - Forgive and Forget**

South Carenian Military Headquarters

7:00 am

"Mael! The general wants to see you. He has a mission for you."

"I'll be there in a flash," the dewott replied.

Down the halls and over the tile-covered floor, he came upon an ominous door. Behind it was a bisharp sifting through documents on an oversized desk.

"Ah, Captain Devarrow!" the officer called, "Please, take a seat my good 'mon."

The dewott did not hesitate to obey.

"What have you called me here for, sir?" he asks.

The general gets up from his chair and walks over to the window.

"Crestpont," he says slowly, "the people there have been unruly. I want you to dispose of them."

"How so, sir?"

The bisharp turned to face him. "Take three-hundred pokemon, take as many rifles as you need, and kill them all. Dismissed, Captain."

Mael stood, saluted, and promptly left the base with 300 soldiers marching towards Crestpont. It would take them three days to March there on foot.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Maroon 5 - Payphone**

**Music Only: watch?v=qW46W3aXaaI**

Calvin felt jittery as he approached the entrance of his home. How would they react upon his return? But as he opened the trapdoor and entered the borough, he found no one home. No one, except Ryan.

Ryan saw him enter. "You're back?"

Calvin tried to dull his resentment, "I am here am I not?"

Ryan nodded, and without another word, he proceeded to his room, and set a thin book on his work desk. Eager to know what sounds were drawn in the book, he sat down and began to read it, but before he could, Ryan's voice shattered his concentration.

"Um...Calvin," he said shuffling his hands, "Uh… how do I put this?…"

"You don't," Calvin cut in. "You say it, 'mon."

Ryan sighed, and spilled the beans. "Calvin, I'm sorry. I was...a jerk to you, I was a jerk to everyone else. I'm sorry."

"...Sorry?" Calvin paused in thought. He said finally, "That seems to be a new concept for you."

"I'm not asking to be your friend," Ryan said, "I'm asking for your forgiveness. You have no right to say yes, and I will understand if you cannot give it."

There was silence between them but Calvin spoke, "I used to think you were some arrogant son-of-a-bitch...but the fact you summed up the courage to stand up, and say sorry says a lot about you. Perhaps I misjudged your character."

"You have."

Calvin smiled, and stretched forth his right paw, "This is me offering you a chance to prove me wrong."

Ryan nodded and shook Calvin's paw, "This is me accepting that offer."

It was then that something sparked in Calvin's memory.

* * *

_ He was but an eevee then, and his siblings and parents were gathered next to a fireplace. His father, a leafeon held a large and open book._

_ "Listen up kids!" he said._

_ The boisterous youngsters quieted down, they loved to hear and discuss moral values which their dad always seemed to make entertaining._

_ "This here is a story from all the way back in human times. There was a man who owed money to his master, and the master called him to his chamber and said, 'Pay your debt!' but the man besought forgiveness saying 'have patience with me, master, and I will pay all that I owe!' and the master understood, and gave him another month to pay the debt. But the next morning, the master saw the man in the streets speaking with one of his debtors saying, 'Pay your debt!' but the commoner sought forgiveness saying 'have patience with me, and I will pay thee all.' and the master saw that his servant did not listen and struck down the man, and took away that which he owed. When his master saw, he challenged the man which owed him saying, 'Oh, thou wicked servant, I forgave thee all that debt, because you desiredst me: Should you have not had compassion on the fellow-servant, even as I had pity on thee? Wherefore, I shall deliver you unto tormentors until you pay me all that you owedst me!' and the master cast his servant into prison. __**Take heed, children that you forgive your debtors that the Lord may forgive you.**__ That concludes the story for the night."_

_ Calvin's siblings went to bed, but Calvin remained yet with his father._

_ "Dad, where do you get these stories?"_

_ The leafeon patted the book in his had with his paw. He said, "This is the family heirloom. It's one of the last remaining copies. You can read it, but be careful with it."_

* * *

"...You alright?" the voice was Ryan's

Calvin blinked, "Oh me? Yeah I was just...remembering something."

"About your past?"

"It was a good memory."

Ryan was intrigued, "What was it about?"

Calvin cast a gaze out the window that was always there. "Long ago," he said, "My father taught me to forgive that I may be forgiven. I was taught to forget the debts of those who owe me, that my debts may be forgotten. He always told the best stories…"

"I'm glad you're finally remembering things. Keep it up."

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8 - Defiance

**Thank you "FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy" for offering up a review and a character to this story. It is greatly appreciated! **

**I apologize this update took so long. Now, I'm running short on music to be included as the theme in some chapters. If you like, choose your favorite song, and let me know about it. Who knows? Maybe I'll put it in the story!**

**Now, without further delay, _Chapter 8 – Defiance_**

"You burned our symbol. You understand what you did there?" Daniel's wore a serious expression.

"Yes," Calvin replied slowly, "yes, I understand."

"That certainly made an impact... Without it, You cannot be recognized as a Marathon Runner. So to make up for it, friends in high places want you to deliver this to a certain 'mon named 'Shakespeare' that lives near town, next to the bakery."

Dan produced a small leaflet folded in thirds. Calvin took it, and placed it in his bag.

He asks, "What is his species?"

"Buizel, he is usually accompanied by a snivy named Francis."

"That's a wealth of info...do you know them?" Calvin was intrigued.

Dan chuckled to himself, "More than I should! As for his name 'Shakespeare', you'll find out why they call him that soon enough."

"I'm eager."

"Then deliver."

Calvin gave a nod, and he was on his way. He left in the morning hours and arrived at midday. He made himself discreet as he passed through the square surviving the occasional evil eye. Oh, how great it was to rub shoulders with civilization again! (Sarcasm implied)

He came upon the door next to the bakery. Since the bakery was on a corner, there was only one place he could look to find this "Shakespeare". He gave it three knocks and waited. He caught whiff of the fresh leaven leaking from the open door of the bakery next door. Perhaps he should pay Ginger a visit.

The opening of a door interrupted Calvin's thoughts.

"This barber shop is still closed. Come back another time." It was a snivy, he remembered his name to be Francis.

"You're Francis right? I have a message for Shakespeare."

The snivy's countenance changed, "For Shakespeare? Hmm that's different. I'd let you in, but we don't service your kind bein' a shiny and all... but I will take the message."

Calvin shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir, but I must deliver this to him in person. I must report back you see, and my superiors will not approve if I deliver this to the wrong person."

There was a silence, then a warm chuckle from Francis, "Just messing with you 'mon. Come on in, you're welcome. Shakespeare's givin' a customer a haircut (or many)." The snivy beckoned him inside.

"Not so," Calvin still refused, "You said this shop was closed."

Francis laughed again, "Whoever hired you knew what they were doing! You're more careful than most runners I've met. I assure you..." Francis showed him a patch of cloth with a red, white, and blue color scheme.

"...you have nothing to fear from a fellow runner," he winked.

Calvin slowly nodded and proceeded to enter the establishment, but at the same time, the presumed customer wanted to exit. The Jolteon shoved him aside.

"Out of the way, trash!"

Calvin jumped back up, "If you don't want trash in your way, you have to pick it up and throw it away!"

The Jolteon whirled back and stomped up, "No, you kick it in the ass until it runs."

"You could say that," Calvin nods, "that is unless, this trash fights back."

"Will it?"

"I don't know. Should I?" Calvin burned his frustration.

Francis burst in, "Hey just go home! A fight is a pointless waste of time, energy, and my business!"

"_Our_ business," another chimed in from inside. It was a buizel, presumably Shakespeare.

The Jolteon reverted back to a normal stance, "Yeah, alright," he then started home. (or so they thought)

"I heard you didn't know how to fight," Francis commented as he gestured toward a seat in the waiting room. "Why did you draw attention to yourself?"

"How do you know so much about me?" Calvin countered.

"I have friends in high places," he remarks. "Shakespeare, this 'mon has a message for you."

The buizel set down a pair of shears and walked over. "Hand it here," he said.

Calvin gave the water-type the envelope. As he waited for him to read it, his eyes set to wander. Thankfully so, because as he set his gaze out the large floor-to-ceiling window, he spotted something. It was the same Jolteon from earlier making a fuss to two uniformed pokemon. His eyes widened.

"Francis," he said, "What is that 'mon doing?"

Francis scanned the scene. The Jolteon ended his rant, and the two soldiers nodded. They started towards the shop with rifles at the ready.

"...Hide," the snivy finally said, "they're coming for you, hide!"

"What's the fuss?" Shakespeare looked up from his reading.

"We got imperial regulars inbound. Damn it, hide, Calvin!"

The umbreon refused once more, "That won't end well for you. Let me go out there and meet them."

"Yeah sure thing, go ahead!" Francis replied hysterically, "Call it Operation: Certain Death!"

But Calvin was already out the door, leaving behind his messenger bag on the chair. He approached the two. One of them, a furret, raised a paw to signal stop.

"That far is good enough, Shiny!" he called.

Calvin halted as told. The two then closed the distance, the furret stopped in front, and the second went behind Calvin. He was trapped by pokemon with guns. The Jolteon watched on in the background.

Calvin spoke first, "What do you want with me?" he asks.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme - Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour, Raid in Progress  
****watch?v=4CphuM0Gd78**

"I have received a complaint from a citizen of the people," the furret explains. "A complaint about a Shiny umbreon disturbing the peace."

"Peace is a good thing," Calvin replied, "it's a shame it had to be disrupted by such an asshole."

The soldiers laughed. A few passersby started to stare.

"You're a funny 'mon," the furret remarked, "tell me, what's your name?"

"Calvin."

"No, you idiot," the soldier snapped. "You're last name, fool!"

The other chuckled behind him.

"I don't remember," Calvin replied simply.

The furret scoffed, "Well that's a shame. I think you fail to realize something...Calvin. This 'asshole' who disturbed the peace; it was you."

Both soldiers raised their rifles and aimed at Calvin. He looked behind him, then to the furret in front of him. He saw the hate burning in both their eyes. Filled with the lies of propaganda, and the fear of those who ruled them. He sighed.

"You know, you also fail to realize something," Calvin remarks.

"What? That you're dead?"

Calvin ducked as the furret pulled the trigger. The lead that was intended for him instead shot through the other's head. He charged forth and tackled the soldier in front of him using Pursuit. The furret fought back with Fury Swipes, but was silenced by Calvin's Assurance.

"No," Calvin stated, "that the asshole I was talking about was the jolteon that started it."

He left the Jolteon and other bystanders stupefied as he trotted back into the barber shop leaving two pokemon lying on the ground. One dead, the other unconscious.

**End In-Chapter Theme**

* * *

Francis and Shakespeare were also shocked. They watched as Calvin gathered his things in preparation to leave.

Francis whispered, "You told me the 'mon didn't know how to fight!"

"Dan told me the 'mon didn't know how to fight," Shakespeare mumbled back.

"Good day," Calvin said, sounding shocked himself. "I must be going."

"How did you do that?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know I had it in me," he said hurriedly.

He rushed out the shop, and sped back home. Not another pence of care was given that day.


	9. Chapter 9 - Why?

**If you have any suggestions AT ALL wether it be for music, for characters, for events in the story, or even for existing characters, I'm all ears. Questions, comments, and concerns are also always welcome. Also, there is something you should know...**

**It is here the plot thickens.**

**And without further delay, Chapter 9 - Why?**

"That guy? I'm telling you that guy was like lightning-greased lightning!"

The furret recalled the events earlier that day to an officer. His head was wrapped in bandages, and his left arm in a sling.

The officer was intrigued, "Greased lightning?"

"Yeah it's like lightning," the soldier replied, "only greased!"

"No-no-no, I get that part. But this umbreon, this Shiny filth...they're supposed to be inferior! How did that guy knock you out, and kill another?"

The soldier shook his head, "Beats me, 'mon. It's like the Shiny has some sort of...power. It's like he's the chosen one or something...Or he could just be normal…"

The officer's countenance changed. The bisharp frowned, "Don't be funny, Joseph."

The furret realized his mistake, "Oh no, sir. I won't be."

"Good," the officer replied, "given the circumstances, I do not feel you are...obligated to take action against this 'mon. Captain Devarrow will be here in one day to take care of business around here."

The soldier nodded.

"In the mean time," the officer began again, "if another humiliation to the Red Cause like this happens again, you will be held responsible. Wether you are guilty or not. The people are your responsibility. See to it. As for the dead one, I'll see what I can do to replace him. Dismissed, Joseph."

The furret nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," then bowed out of the room.

* * *

Calvin was halfway to home, but stopped in realization. He had meant to visit the bakery, maybe take home a loaf of bread. But if he turned back now, it would be dusk by the time he got there, and the bakery would be closed. So he found a different reason to go there. Rather than something... it would be someone.

"If I go now, it will be nightfall," he thought aloud, "but if I wait any longer, it will be nighttime."

So Calvin turned, and started back towards Crestpont. Three hours later, he arrived at the still silence of the town square. The sun was setting, and only a few remained in the streets.

He sighs, "Did I go here for nothing?"

Just then, the door of the bakery opened, a shinx exited the building, and locked the door behind her.

"Uh, excuse me, miss!"

She didn't notice him, and started towards home.

"Ginger!" he called as he approached.

"Hey, Calvin," she said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"Well, uh, I hadn't seen you in a while, I thought I'd visit."

"How sweet," she said, "I wasn't going anywhere anyway. Just heading out to enjoy the sunset."

Calvin hadn't thought this far, but he kept the conversation going. Perhaps it would lead to something.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

"I don't see why not. I always enjoy a little company."

* * *

**_Chapter Theme: A Time for Us  
_****_watch?v=hYgJAN1Ol5g_**

Calvin and Ginger sat next to each other and watched the fleeting sun. The tide of orange, and the tails of purple and red were awe inspiring, inching its way into their hearts, but Calvin's mind was on something else.

It was Ginger, the Merchant shinx to his left that made his heart work harder and his limbs shiver. Her mere presence sent heartfelt chills up his spine, shaking his mind into daydream. Indeed, he had a crush in her, and even though he could speak at will, he couldn't summon the courage to tell a single pokemon how he paid thought after dreamy thought for her, and ask whether she felt the same for him. It was a desperate feeling.

"The sunset is always beautiful..." Ginger sighed wistfully.

Calvin gave a twitchy nod, "I-it is."

For a time and measure of time, they sat in silence to watch the sun take it's last peek above the horizon before dipping below not to be seen till the Earth turned full circle once again. Then, the cool breeze of night swept the empty streets. Calvin cringed in response.

Ginger giggled, "You don't like the cold do you?"

"Don't ask me why." Calvin replied with a laugh attached.

To his surprise, he saw her scoot towards him and lie her head on his shoulders. His muscles tensed.

"Ah, it's so refreshing to be outside! It's a shame winter is long here..."

_It's a shame I waited this long_, Calvin replied in thought, _maybe I'll continue the conversation until I get my chance._

He spoke, "How's life as a Merchant?"

"Busy," she complained, " hectic like hell, and worse, most of our profits are taken."

"Why can't people just get what they work for? It doesn't work like that here."

"Shhhh! Thinking like that will get you killed! Especially since you're a Shiny."

Calvin sighed, "I guess..."

There was a silence between them. Then, for a cause not known, she asked him,

"Who's your crush?"

Calvin froze, and his heart skipped ten beats. What the hell did she just say?

"Uh... me?"

"No," Ginger replied sarcastically, "the tree behind us. Of course you, silly!"

_Now's your chance! Tell her how you feel! No isn't this too sudden? Won't she reject you? _These were all thoughts, and these were all Calvin's. How could he answer a question like that? How is one to act when the woman who stole a man's heart asks him who he likes? He had no answer. The truth perhaps?

"Calvin, are you okay?" the voice was Ginger's

He panicked. Regret or relief, do or die, he had to answer now, and all he could muster was a feeble squeak. "Um... I don't have one..."

Ginger was not impressed, but let it go, "Hmm...alright then."

His heart raced and before he even knew he said it, he heard his own words,

"Who's yours?" Calvin mentally slapped himself for not thinking rationally.

"... ... ...I'm also single."

Calvin exhaled, but he didn't know if it was out of relief because she was available, or out of loss because she didn't have feelings for him. He deduced the answer himself. _Both_, he thought, and put the issue to rest though it didn't resolve any of the stress he had before.

_Click, click!_

"What was that?" Ginger was suddenly alert.

A voice from behind sent chills up their spine.

"Greetings," said the mysterious 'mon. A familiar voice.

They both whirled around. Not six inches from Ginger's face was the barrel of a gun. She was frozen and wide-eyed. Calvin was helpless.

"Now, miss Shinx," the gunman began slowly, "Is this your day to live..."

"Hold on! Leave-"

"SHUT UP!" the crazed 'mon drew a deep breath, and started again, whispering in the terrified shinx's ear. "Is this your day to live, or is this your day to die?"

"P-please!" she trembled, "D-don't kill me!"

There was silence for what seemed to be a time and dividing of time. Then the gunman, a jolteon, finally spoke.

"...Very well then."

Not one second later, the barrel was then aimed at Calvin. Not another after that, was the echo of gunshot heard across the snowy wood. With the thud of a body on the ground, the pokemon turned, and walked away.

Ginger could not believe her eyes. The very 'mon whom she was just talking to a minute ago was now in a heap on the snow with a hole below his heart, and a ribbon of blood leaking forth and staining an alabaster blanket known as snow.

**End Theme**

* * *

The watchfires of a sleeping company crackle as they dimly light the forest. The warm rays reflecting off the snow. It was Captain Devarrow and three hundred soldiers of the Alsirian army. They had set up camp for the night. The captain himself had yet to sleep. He had his mind on something that he shared with his advisor.

"How long till we reach Crestpont?"

"Assuming the rebels do not intervene, twelve hours."

"I see," Mael acknowledged. "...Do you ever wonder, Hunter, why they send us to do these things?"

"The people, sir," the pikachu replied.

"The people?" the captain was intrigued, "We kill our people for themselves, huh?"

Hunter was silent as he watched the dewott cough.

"That's a new concept for me. One that I cannot justify," Mael remarked.

"If you don't, they'll kill you, sir. Crestpont must be purged of its enemies of the state. Our cause, the Red Cause, is just," Hunter pointed out.

Mael coughed again, and stepped down starting towards his tent, "They'll be doing me a favor if they do. Perhaps then, things will be justified."

* * *

Sleep was fleeting for the dewott, or so he thought. He was dreaming, but he couldn't tell. He sits up from his bed of straw in the tent, and checks his watch. It reads four-AM. He looks away, and checks again. It then reads four-thrity-AM.

"Yep," he remarks, "This is a dream."

"...Devarrow..." the voice echos outside the tent, beckoning him outside.

He figured he may as well entertain his imagination, and exited his personal tent. The rest of the camp had vanished, and there was only one other. A young and scrawny cyndaquil stood in the middle of the vast, empty clearing in the forest. In his right hand was the oar of a boat. In his left, a book.

"Identify yourself, and state your intentions!" he calls to the pokemon.

Despite the distance, the cyndaquil spoke with a normal tone, yet his words were crystal-clear.

"Captain Mael Devarrow, officer of the North Carenian Army," he addresses the dewott, "I am the Boatman. You have a question, and I have the answer."

Mael stood his ground, and called again, "How do you know my name?"

"It is you who knows your name. It is i thus speaking it."

Mael summoned his courage, and approached the mysterious figure. As he did so, his eyes widened in realization.

"You...you're dead! I shot you!"

"Have you forgotten? This snow, my flesh, your watch, it's a dream," the Boatman's expression was constant.

"...What question of mine do you put forth an answer to?" he said after a while.

"I will give you the answer in exchange for one thing;" the cyndaquil explains, "your compliance. Do you agree?"

"I may as well."

The Boatman nodded, and opened his book. "The answer to your question, 'why' is quite simple. It is an answer you already know."

"Then what is the book for?" Mael questioned.

The cyndaquil looked him in the eye, as if to search him for something. Something he did not have. The Boatman tore out a sheet of paper from the book, and handed it to him saying,

"Read this. Your compliance is here. Now wake up. Think of what you are doing. Save your countrymen."

With the snap of a finger, Mael's eyes flashed open. He found himself in reality having never left the tent. He told himself that it was all a dream, that nothing really happened, but that was before he discovered a piece of paper in his right paw. It reads,

* * *

**Article 1, Purpose**

In order to better the choices of the people and the staff of their government, provide a basis for action, preserve a morally liberal peace, promote good justice, and to limit unwise or immoral conduct are these seven articles of the Document of Order to be established. These are the manifest truths that may Govern, Guide, and Protect all righteous people that tread this nation's soil. These are the manifest truths that all may hold in the judgement of their hearts for this generation, the next generation, and the generations after.

**Article 2, The Seven Laws**

1) Confirm thy soul in self-control, thy liberties in law.

2) Deal in a manner that you desire to be dealt. Unless ordered by proper authority, provoked with a statement, or it is necessary to do otherwise.

3) The punishment shall fit the crime.

4) To bear false witness is to be guilty of the same crime.

5) If any person of Law, Sword, or Chair is proven to be corrupt, the punishment thereof shall be death.

6) Do not provoke a stranger among you to justified violence.

7) An enforcer of law is not required to aid any person who has broken the law more than five times in the same decade, or more than ten times within the person's lifetime.

* * *

His eyes widened, how was this possible?

**For those of you who think this is some sorta supernatural occurrence, all I have to say is that everything has a rational explanation that will be revealed towards the conclusion of this story. I'm a man of science, you see, and that's what's up.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Phantom of the Shadows

**"There are but two tragedies in life. One is not having a choice. The other _is_ having one"**

**And without further delay, Chapter 10 - Phantom of the Shadows**

"My odd! What is going on here?" Francis had just happened to be walking home after work.

"Calvin's been shot! We have to get him somewhere safe!" Ginger was frantic.

"The hospitals won't take him, he's a Shiny..." Francis was at a lost for a moment, then it dawned on him, "I know where a friend lives, I believe he lives there too, but the walk alone will take two hours."

"Then we should run!"

"I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Francis was acting on the spur of the moment. In all truth, he had only a vague idea of where Dan lived, but he had heard several hints from Shakespeare. Nevertheless, he helped drag Calvin the way. The umbreon was only just conscious, only just, and losing blood fast.

"It's interesting..." Calvin remarks, "It's always...the walk home...that's longest..."

"Save your breath, 'mon," Francis hushed. He turned to the shinx, "Ginger, put pressure on the wound. It will help stay the bleeding."

"Alright," she said with a shaky voice.

Everything now rode on Francis to lead Calvin to the proper help. He hoped with all his heart that he didn't lead them astray. The distance, and the hours pass, and finally, they arrive at the entrance of Dan's burrow.

"Hang in there, Calvin. We're almost there."

Calvin had gone unconscious long ago, but despite the fact that it had been four hours, by some miracle, he was still breathing.

* * *

"This is bad... not what I expected."

"Do you think...the Program will be disapprove?"

"We are Shamekeepers, Reed. It is out of our hands whether the thing approves or not. This is for the good of all of us. We're talking about the survival of democracy! All we have to do, is follow our instructions to the letter, and everything will turn out in favor of us, and the world."

The figure nodded, "How long will his life support last?"

"Long enough for him to live. In fact, I have just received orders to take advantage. How's your end?"

The shadow chuckled to himself, "Oh nothing, I only managed to bypass an entire company of armed pokemon, and blow the mind of an officer. I love my job."

"Not for long though," the other sighs wistfully, "eventually, we must reveal ourselves. It is inevitable that eventually, our intervention becomes unavoidable."

"Then we will have served our purpose, and the Program's master plan is a success."

"I'll toast to that!"

The clink of glasses echoed across the dark room. A room no one can find.

* * *

"Please tell me; at least there's an exit wound," Dan said hopefully. "If that bullet is stuck in him, he'll die of poisoning."

"I'm not sure," Francis replied, "I didn't check."

"Does Shakespeare know? He's a doctor."

The snivy sighed, "If Percy had stayed a minute more at the barber shop, he would be helping us. But he left for home early. As he would say, 'It's better to be a day too early than a minute too late.'"

The quilava put on a jacket and made for the entrance, "I'm going to get him. It's probably the only chance Calvin has. You should stay here and watch over him."

Amy, Ginger, and Francis nodded in agreement, and Daniel was off for Shakespeare's home. Hours passed, and eventually, it was midnight. Amy had gone to sleep, but Ginger and Francis were yet awake.

"You should go to sleep, miss," Francis proposed, "We've done everything we can."

The shinx gave a heavy sigh, "Maybe..."

Ginger stood up, and started for a straw bed in the visitor's quarters. As did Francis, blowing out the candle on the way out of the room, leaving the fireplace to provide heat and light all through the night. However, an unconcious umbreon was not the only one in the living room.

Thirty minutes after the others went to sleep, a dark figure lifts open the only window the burrow had. It leaped in without a sound, and closed the glass behind him, _bearing a Harness Gun_. He sneaks around the furniture, the only trace of his presence being the wind he stirred moving about. He saw Calvin lying on a bed of straw next to the crackling flames of the fireplace. Slowly, from out his pocket, he retrieves a small square about the size of a thumbnail. On it, a blinking blue light. Ever so gently, he places it atop the Shiny umbreon's head, and withdraws to find a place to hide.

After a minute, Calvin begins to stir in his sleep. He was dreaming once again.

* * *

_"We meet again, Calvin."_

_Calvin awakes to find himself in a desolate place. Snow covered every inch, and the wind howled about him, but he felt no cold. He sits up, and rubs his eyes._

_"I..." he falters, "I was...Am I dead?"_

_The cyndaquil behind him chuckles lightly, "Hardly," he says, "believe me, that ruffian has to try harder if he wants to kill you. Ha."_

_"...Where are we?" Calvin asks looking around._

_"You are standing on the same ground you and twenty million other pokemon will be treading in 72 hours. A place, where the book I gave you will take affect."_

_"What happened?"_

_"In five hours," the boatman explains, "A soldier you have seen before, Captain Mael Devarrow will arrive at Crestpont with three hundred weaponized North Carenian soldiers. They are here to crush the freedom fighters here, and everyone that stands in their way. They are here to purge this place in favor of communism."_

_"But sensei, there's nothing I can do! I'm wounded."_

_"Not entirely. You can stop him, but indirectly. Take this, and kill only when about to be killed."_

_The cyndaquil hands him a familiar sight. A Harness Gun. It was worn by soldiers who walked on all fours, and therefore, could not fire a conventional hand-held weapon. It was basically a net of nylon worn about the torso with a barrel on each side, and an ammunition container where the back would be if one were to wear the harness. To fire, one should only focus his aura energy into the trigger located on his neck, and the gun would fire at four rounds per second. The ammunition stored was about twenty seconds worth._

_"But only soldiers can carry weapons," Calvin shook his head._

_The Boatman delivered an ultimatum, "It is the only way to defend those you love, and those you hate, for the power of a soldier is found in his weapon. Take heed, Calvin, for in the hours to come, there are only three kinds of people relative to you. Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends. Take heed, for in the hours to come, a friend of yours will be in peril, and you must make a decision. It is my test for you."_

_"What of Devarrow?"_

_"I have my plans. You have your instructions."_

_Calvin nodded, "...Would that be all?"_

_"Now that I think of it, I have a tale to tell."_

_"I'm all ears."_

**_Long ago, in the land of Israel..._**

**_There was a General, whose name I forget._**

**_Hear you, that he had but five hundred men. Few, yet too many to fight their enemy._**

**_And the Lord said unto him, "You have too many soldiers. Go to the river, and let them drink of the water."_**

**_So the General did so, and let them drink of the river._**

**_All those that drank of the water as dogs were cast away from the army._**

**_All those that took heed, and cupped their hands to drink stayed._**

_"What is the significance of this?"_

_"God had only one word of advise for the men of honor the soldiers of Israel that died in his name;" the cyndaquil explained, " **'Be careful, lest you test me'**. When the wrongful lot of soldiers drank by sipping directly from the banks, they were not careful to see if the water held contaminates. The others were, and therefore, they stayed. However, this is my interpretation. Yours is yours."_

_Calvin nodded, "I see."_

_"Now go," the Boatman urged, "the hour is at hand!"_

* * *

The intruder leaves as swiftly and quietly as he entered, taking back the small square. Just as he closes the window, Calvin stirs to find a Harness Gun on the table beside him.

It was morning, and Calvin discovered that he was completely healthy, no trace of violence save for the small hole in his flesh where the bullet had entered that still needed to heal. Then he heard a blood-curdling sound.

**Gunshots**

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals - Main Theme**

** watch?v=g8Fw54YBFak**

His eyes widened, he knew what to do. Strapping on the weapon, he dashes towards the bedrooms shouting at them to wake.

"What's going on?" Amy asks grogilly.

Francis rubbed his eyes, and saw what Calvin was wearing, "...Where the hell did you get that?

"Not important! Soldiers are here! They want blood!" Calvin was frantic, "Everybody, bring nothing! Run like hell! We've got to get out of here!"

"But you're injured," Francis interjected.

"I'm fine. Does anybody know a safe place?" the umbreon urges.

"I know a place close to the shore," Amy offers.

"Good enough! Lead the way! If you stop running, you die! Let's go!"

The four rush out of the burrow at light speed. Just beyond the hill, they could see the smoke's winding spire growing ever thicker originating from Downtown Crestpont.

"Wait!" Amy shouts, the others stop. "What about Dan? He still hasn't returned from looking for Shakespeare!"

It suddenly dawns on Calvin. He had heard from the Boatman, that he would test him. This was the test. Would he stay with the group, and protect them with his weapon, or use it to search for, and rescue Dan?

"...You go," he urges, "I'll look for him."

"You can't do that! You're shot!" Francis says, "Let me go instead!"

"And where's your firepower?" Calvin counters, "Don't waste time! Every second counts against us. You three go on ahead! If I don't catch up in two hours, I've perished."

Francis, Ginger, and Amy. All saw the fire in Calvin's eyes. They had no choice but to accept his.

**I have nothing to say apart from one thing. That tale the Boatman told Calvin; I'm not sure if I was accurate. I've read that part before, but I'm not sure if I remembered it correctly. If any of you folks out there know the Old Testament, and have something to say, I'm all ears, and that's what's up.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Band of Brothers

**Chapter 11 - Band of Brothers**

"Casualties?" Devarrow demanded, coughing afterward.

"Twenty killed and fifty wounded," Hunter replied.

"Keep me informed by the minute."

"Yes sir."

As the pikachu leaves for the command post, Mael paced to the top of a hill overlooking Crestpont. Mayhem. Pure mayhem. Not a single building was left un-burnt. No refuge could save the hireling nor slave from the terror of flight...or the gloom of the grave. Man, woman, even child. The soldiers took no heed. It mattered not who they were, when they fought in battle, they were heartless monsters. The captain watched as his three hundred pillaged the once peaceful town. Within the streets itself, there was bloody hand-to-hand combat. The exchange of different moves and energies, the constant chaos, the violence was unbearable. The smoke even threw him into a coughing fit.

"It's a shame, Devarrow. You have a good heart, but ignore your conscience."

The dewott turns, and jumps back in surprise. Scalchops in hand, he confronts the cyndaquil he himself executed a week before.

"I'm sick of these- *cough* these games!" he yells. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The Boatman in an equally aggressive voice, "WHO are YOU to let this atrocity happen?!" He points to the battle unfolding below and pleads, "Look down there, Captain! Those pokemon down there; are they not your countrymen?! Do they not have lives of an equal value as yours? Do they not have families to return to as you do? Mael! Stop this madness!"

"Don't you dare call me by first name!" Mael roars, "You don't know me! I have my orders, and they are just! They are enemies of the state that must be disposed of for the good of the people!"

"Prove it then, Captain! Justify this genocide! Listen to yourself! You call yourself a captain, yet you are the dog! You are the puppet of a lying traitor! Show some reason! Show me that you are sentient, not a robot, not a program!"

The captain would have none of it. He lunged forward with Razor Shell, but the energy blades do naught but pass through the figure. Defeated, and breathing heavily, he tries to put down another coughing fit.

"Listen to yourself, Devarrow. You're sick. Are you going to spend your life being owned by another?"

Mael clears his throat, "How...how do I know, since you aren't real-physical at least; how do I know I won't be your puppet?"

"That I cannot help. 'Confirm thy soul in self-control, thy liberties in law.' Remember? Your choices are yours. You will have to decide for yourself, and justify yourself, and live with yourself."

Mael said nothing, and coughed again as if to punctuate what the Boatman said.

"Call off your soldiers, Devarrow."

With that, the figure faded away with the wind. Just as Mael suffers another coughing fit. This one stronger than the last. Just then, Hunter returns with a status update.

"Sir, we have-...Sir?"

"Yes Hunter?" Mael replies suppressing his cough.

"We are meeting heavy resistance in the town square. I suggest we bring up the reserves."

The dewott clears his throat, "You will do no such thing, Hunter. Call them off. They need to rest."

"...Yes sir."

* * *

**Cue the Dramatic Music**

**In-Chapter Theme: ****Shayning - Days**

** watch?v=0_1C4CxHv_M**

Calvin made swift progress threw a small wood. He was jumpy and was looking about him constantly. His adrenaline production was in hyper drive. Sweating a gallon a minute, he shed his jacket in an effort to keep cool so he doesn't freeze by his own sweat.

Then...

Bullets zipped by, several ricocheting off a tree. He swings his head. He saw a soldier shooting at him. For a fleeting moment, he thought he could recognize him. Indeed, this was the furret whom he wounded in town square just the other day. You know him as Joseph. Calvin didn't know his name, but there was time to remember elsewhere. Now he dashed for cover behind a tree.

"I got one pinned!" the furret shouts behind him. Calvin thought he heard a reply to the extent of 'take care of him'.

The soldier continues to fire. The bullets screaming by just missing Calvin's ears. There was an abrupt silence as the Red attempts to change his magazine. Calvin seizes the chance and jumps from his cover.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, and channels his energy into the Harness Gun. It responds with blistering power. It threw a burst of five shots. Four landing in the snow, the fifth catching the soldier's hip.

The furret shouts in pain and drops to the ground clenching his wound.

"Medic!" he cried...

...He cried.

A second passes, and an eevee wearing a white cap with a red cross arrives. He himself was wearing a Harness Gun.

"Don't worry! I got ya!" he says.

The medic spies Calvin in the open, and attempts to drag his wounded friend to a safer place behind a tree. All the while firing two-second bursts of lead to keep the umbreon away from his comrade. Calvin jumps and dashes, dodging bullet after whizzing bullet. He dolphin-dives behind a tree just as a volley catches the bark.

Something fills him, and he dares peek around the towering tree to see the medic still dragging the 'mon by the collar of his uniform to safer ground. It seemed as though they were brothers. The medic spies the face of Calvin, and lets off another burst. Calvin darts back behind to see the beads of metal kick up the fresh powdered snow. He remained rooted, and restricted from sight. He took the time to listen to their shouts in the distance.

"I'm bleedin' 'mon!" Joseph whimpers.

"Oh now you don't say?! Here! Get behind this-"

**Gunshot**

Calvin jumps. He did not expect the sudden sound. Silence pervaded through the landscape, and Calvin once more dared to look. He saw the carcass of the eevee who once was a medic saving lives, lying dead on the ground. Red-crossed cap fallen beside him. To the right, he saw the furret the medic was treating, sitting up with eyes filled with terror and loss.

There was another gunshot, and the soldier's head jerked back as the bullet entered his skull. He hits the ground with a thud, his eyes still open.

"...ken-avaat avuntier...soldier." Calvin murmurs under his breath. The direct translation: Good long rest, but most say rest in peace. It was a common saying in Alsiria, the land where he was from. Signifying the end of a long day. Normally, a bad one.

He was so caught up in watching, he didn't notice the pokemon that sneaked up behind him.

"Hey!" the figure snaps.

Calvin whirls around.

"Take it easy, 'mon!" the buizel says. He was holding a rifle with a scope. "I'm a rebel."

"Wait, I know you," Calvin remarks.

"Shakespeare the barber, right?" he says with a smile on his face.

"Do you know where Daniel is?"

"No idea," Shakespeare replies, "he came looking for me, but I lost him in the battle. I was able to get ahold of a rifle...You were in quite the pickle."

"You mean that sniping was you?"

"That's right. 'better to be an hour early than a minute too late' a quote from Human Times."

"Can you help me look for him?"

"I was goin' to ask the same exact thing, Calvin! Let's go!"

**End Theme**

* * *

The fighting had subsided. The soldiers were ordered to pull back and abandon the assault. Crestpont now lay in ruins. Burning. A dash of fire amongst the ice. Now, Shakespeare and Calvin moved cautiously through the backwoods. This was the only place they hadn't checked for Dan.

"What's up with you?" Shakespeare asks, "You seem sentimental."

"Those two soldiers back there...the way they worked..."

Shakespeare was quiet for a second, "...Did you know any of them?"

"Yes, the furret. Once..."

"I bet he didn't like you too much," the buizel remarks.

"You know," Calvin remarks thoughtfully, "If we had met on different terms, I would have no doubt we would be friends."

Shakespeare nods, "I see..."

"And that medic. He defended that pokemon like they were brothers. Yet, I'm sure, they didn't even know each other's names...I don't understand. What makes someone do that?"

Shakespeare sighs, "Long ago, an officer once said, **'We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he that sheds his blood with me today, the same is my brother.'** When men go to war, fighting for a cause they think is just, they become family. It becomes their responsibility to make sure that the person next to them gets home without a scratch..." the buizel casts Calvin a look, "They treat their brother's life as their own."

The umbreon chuckles, "I see why they call you 'Shakespeare'...What is your real name?"

"Percial Suede," the buizel replies.

"Hmm, now I _really_ see why they call you 'Shakespeare'."

They laugh, but only for a moment. Silence—awkward silence, prevails. Soon, they realize, it is far too quiet.

"Something's wrong," Percial says looking behind him.

They hear a groan in the distance. Something was definitely wrong.


	12. Chapter 12 - Patriots

**There is something you should know, and if you don't give a #$%, skip it! **

**As you know, my penname is Shamekeeper12. At campus, we have this group of people called Shamekeepers who basically encourage good behavior (Corny, I know). I am one of four so-called "Master Shamekeepers". Wanna be a Shamekeeper? Just ask!**

**And without further delay, Chapter 12 – Patriots**

"But sir, I've lost half my men!" Devarrow pleaded to a visiting officer.

"I don't care if you've lost half your men!" he roars back, "Lose the other half—or LOSE YOURSELF! I want the head of every Shamekeeper in town served to me on a platter! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Y-yes sir!" the dewott salutes as the uniformed charmeleon turns to leave.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," the voice was Hunter's. "What's a Shamekeeper?"

"They are assassins. All we know is they are the best of the best."

"The elite form of the common rebel?" Hunter offers.

"The elite form of a rebel," Mael shudders and coughs, " and knows how to kill ten pokemon twice his own size in five seconds."

Hunter's surprise was evident in the pikachu's face, "And...how many of them are here?"

"There are two. Lock and Reed. A Mienfoo, and a dewott such as myself. In my opinion, we have problems."

Hunter sighed, "Big problems sir. Big problems."

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals - "Runaway Train"**

**watch?v=KvSM1VKW0lM**

"Dan! Are you alright?!"

Shakespeare and Calvin find the quilava strewn next to a tree, bleeding from a hole in his chest.

"You tell me, Percy," he strains, shaky and out of breath.

"Just relax, 'mon. We'll get you to help. Calvin, I'm going to put him on your back. I can't carry him for long."

"I'm up for it," Calvin responds.

The buizel hauls him over the side of his back face-down.

"What's that?" Calvin's ears perk up.

Silence...

Somewhere off in the distance, there was the crunching of snow. Rhythmic too, and there was more than one.

"Soldiers..." Shakespeare whispers, "They're coming back. Let's go!"

"How do you know they're soldiers?" Calvin hesitates.

"Because 'hell is empty, and all the devils are here.' "

**First Person Perspective**

I was half aware of everything I sensed. The platform I was on lurched forward, and I felt a burst of pain from below my heart. Didn't know why, but I was moving. The pace quickened, and soon, I realized the platform was living. The breathing gave it away. I was on someone's back. Strange. I remember hard ground and snow. As the 'mon enters some sort of sprint, I get more signals from an open wound. "Stop this now!" the hole in my chest says, but I'm too tired. It's like my energy is leaking away with my blood. I ignore it, and go to sleep, half aware of shouting in the distance. Maybe a loud bang or two. Nothing of my concern.

I dream...nightmares really. I remembered the day the government came, and took me away from my home—my parents and siblings, and told me to become a soldier.

"You will be fine," they said.

"You were meant for this," they said.

"You must serve your people," they said.

I remembered the day I was told to kill a child because the mother refused to have an abortion. I remembered how, when I picked up the tiny plusle, how it smiled up at me. It liked me, trusted me, but me... they told...me... to kill it.

"You will be fine," they said.

"You were meant for this," they said.

"You must serve your people," they said.

So I did, and lived the rest of my life after that suicidal. They talk of "the people" and not of "the person" . They talk of "the Red Cause" and not of "the American Dream". A dream forged long ago, way back in Human Times. A time when people said "Enough! We shall rise up!" instead of "Okay, we will do that." That is why I, Daniel Hart, deserted—joined the rebels, and became part of their messaging division the Marathon Runners.

Now, whenever I am defeated in my cause, I have the luxury of bringing that shred of cloth, that small star-spangled banner out of my pocket. And when I see it, **I am no longer defeated**. I realize that I am the metaphorical child of a Revolutionary War soldier. Therefore,

**I will stand up for what is right. I will not step down without a fight.**

Then, as fate would have it, I meet Amy. Ever since, I know I'll always have something to return to. No. _Someone_ to return to. Now I wondered if she felt the same. I never told her. maybe I will when this is over... Nevertheless,

**I will stand up for what is right. I will not step down without a fight.**

Now, my friends, in this desolate place, the dream sequence, I realize:

For what more could I strive? It's a blessing to be alive!

* * *

**Third Person**

"We're losing him! His heartbeat's weak!" Calvin called to Percy, Dan's blood dripping down his side.

Behind them, eight communist soldiers that have a death wish. Percy had to think fast.

"Over there! That area provides natural cover!" he responds pointing to a mound of dirt next to a tree.

They dash over, and lie prone, watching the soldiers coming at them. Shakespeare dragged Dan off Calvin's back and laid him out in the snow.

"Calvin!" Percy screams, "Use your weapon! I'm out of bullets!"

Calvin was so caught up, he didn't realize the power he had. He jumped up, and called on his Harness Gun to fire.

Nothing happened.

Calvin dropped back to the ground, "It's not working!"

"Why does that thing always jam at the worst of times?!"

The other soldiers lined up and raised their rifles to fire. Only the Harness gun and pistol at the time could fire multiple shots. The rest used by regulars were bolt action rifles similar to the M1 Garand.

"Duck 'mon!"

There was a cluster of cracks, and the bullets whizzed over their heads, shaving off a length of fur or two.

"We're dead!" Percy exclaimed in despair to no one in particular.

"It's not over till it's over!" Calvin protested, but another volley made him duck his head.

There was yelling in the distance, an officer was giving orders.

"Yoshi! Circle 'round! We'll keep their heads down!"

"They're trying to flank us," Calvin said. Alert to the distant noises. Then, a terrified voice piped up.

"Contact six-o-clock! SHAMEKEEPER!"

Percial's eyes lit up, "Shamekeeper?"

"What's that?"

"We don't know much about 'em, but they're usually the guy who arrives an hour early!" Shakespeare the buizel was giddy.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: ****Command and Conquer Generals - "Main Theme"**

** watch?v=g8Fw54YBFak**

Calvin dared peer above the mound of dirt. He saw a mienfoo in grayish-blue uniform rushing at the red-clothed pokemon. Like something out of Assassin's Creed, the 'mon seemed to produce two daggers out of thin air, and introduce each one to a Red. (That is, he threw them, and killed two) The closest one, who happened to have a bayonet attached to the end of his rifle thrusted forward, but the 'mon was too fast. He disengaged the knife, and used it to stab the soldier through the neck. He let the body fall as he swiftly moved from one to the next until there were eight bodies, and an area of blood-tinged snow. None of which wore a blue uniform.

His head swiveled to Calvin's position, and he saw him give a slight nod before speeding off. That was when a voice behind them startled them.

"Lock's good with the crowds isn't he?"

They see a shiny dewott, and something about him told Calvin he was one to be trusted.

"Who are you?" Percy said in a defensive stance.

"Name's Reed. The Shiny dewott from a distant land. I've orders to help you."

**There was an "Enemy at the Gates" reference in the first scene. You might care, but if you don't, that's okay too. And now, the Ballad of the Green Berets, because of reasons.**

**Fighting soldiers from the sky.  
****These are men who jump and die.  
****Men who mean just what they say.  
****Fearless men, the Green Berets.**

**Silver wings upon their chests.  
****These are men, America's best.  
****One hundred men will test today,  
****but only three win the Green Beret.**

**Trained to live off nature's land.  
****Trained in combat; hand to hand.  
****Men who fight by night and day.  
****Courage peak of the Green Beret.**

**Silver wings upon their chest.  
These are men, America's best.  
One hundred men will test today,  
but only three win the Green Beret**

**Back at home a young wife waits.  
Her Green Beret has met his fate.  
He has died for those oppressed,  
Leaving her his last request:**

**Put silver wings on my son's chest.  
Make him one of America's best.  
He'll be a man they'll test one day.  
Have him wear the Green Beret.**

* * *

**And that's what's up for today!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Star-Spangled Banner

**Apologies for the long wait. I had to suspend the story due to standardized testing. I managed to type this up, and testing is still going on, so the next chapter will most likely be later next week. Definitely after Tuesday. Afterwards, updates will, in theory, keep on rolling! So that's what's up for today, and without further delay,**

**Chapter 13 – The Star-Spangled Banner**

* * *

**First Person Perspective**

I was cold. Wet, and cold, but I was too tired to shiver. I could not tell if I was awake, asleep—or dead for that matter. Maybe I was, but the first question that came to mind was different. "What time is it?" I ask myself. How long have I been staring at the back of my eyelids?

I hear chatter about me, nothing of my concern.

"We're almost there. You sure this is where they are?" I did not recognize the voice.

"Yes," oh, that voice I knew. Calvin. "I told them not to wait longer than two hours. It's been eight."

"Wait, you were talking about Amy, Ginger, and Francis...but what about Ryan?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."

Amy? Ryan? I was not satisfied listening. I find the energy to ever-so-slightly raise my right eyelid. It felt like lifting an iron gate, or the blast door of a bunker. But I managed. Just enough to let some amount of light. Interesting. I was on a stretcher. At least it was more comfortable than dirt, or someone's back.

**Third Person**

It was late in the night, and after a long walk, they arrive to where the rest of the group should be. But lo, there was an absence. One that was amplified by the low-lying, cold, winter air.

"They aren't here," Reed says. The group arriving at the river.

He and Shakespeare lay down the makeshift stretcher.

"That isn't right!" Calvin protests, "They should be here!"

"Shhhh..." Reed hushes the group, "Something's wrong. The Reds like to play games like these. We're sitting ducks here. I think it's a trap."

"What do we do?" Percial asks from behind.

"Act natural," the Shamekeeper says, "Leave the stretcher and turn back. Calvin, stay where you are. We'll have them think they got us, and the buizel and I will flank them from either side."

Just thirty meters away, a company of 100 soldiers was waiting for them. Concealed in the trees, they are all but invisible. Behind them in a trench, Francis, Ginger, and Amy were bound and gagged. They heard from an informant that they would eventually get here. Now, they watch them.

"How can so many Shinies be in one place?" one remarks.

"Who cares? The easier it will be to pick them off."

A radio chirps, a communications specialists was notifying the command post.

"Objective sighted. Awaiting orders," he whispers into the handset.

It chirps again, The voice was that of an officer. Devarrow's, "Looks like we have visitors. Please, make them feel welcome."

The nearby officer turns to the rest of the group.

"Remember, we stand together. We are the people's army. They are enemies of the state. We must be rid of them!"

The others nod slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Devarrow watches as once again, conscripts under his command wreck and wreak havoc across Crestpont and all it's plains. Screams of pain and anguish pervade across the land, as the survivors of a town once flourishing now try desperately to survive until dawn. Now as the hours of night dwindle, he recalls the events of the day. When the ghost came to him, and told him to withdraw. When the same ghost appeared in a dream the night before. How it gave him a sheet of paper in a dream, and manifested in his hand when he woke. How was any of this possible?

"I'm disappointed in you, Captain."

The dewott turns, "I'm just following orders. Don't waste your time here...whoever you are."

The cyndaquil watches him cough, and starts to pace around him.

"Which is the better servant?" the Boatman asks. "One who obeys to do evil, or one who rebels to do good instead?"

"It depends on your perspective," Mael replies.

The figure stops pacing, "No, Devarrow. Not perspective. This is dependant on your loyalty." The cyndaquil starts pacing again, completing one revolution around the dewott.

"Now where is your loyalty?" the Boatman continues, "Where is it? With your master, or with your people?"

The officer said nothing as he watched the other circle him.

"Deal with your people as you desire to be dealt," said the Boatman. "It is the Second Law."

Suddenly, Devarrow's radio chirps. The frantic voice of an officer came through. "Help! HELP! Rebels everywhere! We must retreat!"

"Listen to him," said the Boatman. "You can stop this now, all you have to say is 'withdraw'. Where is your loyalty? With you master, or with your people?"

There was a minutes pause, and Devarrow finally relented. He brings the radio to his mouth saying,

"Hunter, withdraw. Return to camp. We will fight this another day."

* * *

_"Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light, what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_  
_Who's broad stripes, and bright stars through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_  
_And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._  
_O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave, o're the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

Hidden in the trees, encamped in a trench, Calvin, wide-eyed and weary, darts his eyes left and right. The fighting had ceased, an hour ago, but neither Reed, nor Percial turned up. He resorted to dragging Dan and himself to a safer place so he could keep an eye out for danger. A sudden sound makes him jump, he turned. There was no one there. No one except Dan, who was awake now.

"Dan! You're finally awake!"

The quilava grunts as he sits himself up against the wall of the trench. "...Where is everybody?"

"I...I don't know...You think they...?"

"No," Dan said. "They've been captured."

There was silence between them. Dan noticed Calvin's matted fur. "What...what happened to you?" he asks.

"You did," Calvin replied. "You lost a lot of blood. I had to carry you for some distance."

Daniel nodded, and looked down at the hole in his side.

"There's a proverb..." he whispers shakily, "They say there's a star spangled banner somewhere...out there..."

Calvin was quiet. Though he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn't bring himself to say a word. Something stopped him.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Lindsey Stirling, Assassin's Creed III**

** watch?v=MOg8Cz9yfWg**

* * *

"They...they say it waves forever," Daniel continued, "Always ...flying. Flying over the Land of the Free...and the Home of the Brave..." He takes a deep breath, "I think...I'm going there...soon..."

What was he implying? Calvin didn't know, but he knew it wasn't good. With nothing to do, he lies down in the mud, and retrieves his piece of fabric from his messenger bag. It was worn, muddy, but no less valuable. Looking for some form of resolve, reason, and inspiration, he holds the rag up to the morning light. _  
_

X

_"Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam._

_In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream._

_It's the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave!_

_O'er the land of the free, and the home of the brave!"_

_X_

"...Let's go."

"What?" Daniel asks.

"Let's go. You said they were captured. We must get to them, and rescue them. You're coming along too."

Calvin helps Daniel up, and with difficulty, the quilava steadies himself.

"But I'm wounded," Dan says in protest.

Calvin says nothing, and gives him two pills glowing greenish-blue with some aura.

"What is this?"

"I found them in my paw when I woke up this morning. I think these are the same pills that helped me get better. Quick! We haven't much time!"

Daniel hesitantly swallowed each one. "No trick?"

"Dan, you were the one who saved me from that blizzard on day one, you taught me this language, you set out and got yourself shot for the sake of getting me help! How can I betray a friend like you?"

Dan nodded slowly.

"Let's do this," Calvin said. "For the kith and kin we have lost, for the oppression we have sustained. Let's show the Reds what it means to be free!" and with that, Calvin sprang out of the trench. Dan followed close behind, already feeling the effects of the pills. Calvin was right, they had some healing power of sorts.

He was ready, Calvin was ready, to take on the entire North Carenian Army themselves. Or at least the hundred under Devarrow's command.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Standardized testing and all. This chapter inspired by our national anthem! And that's what's up!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Among the Reds Part 1

**STANDARDIZED TESTING IS FINALLY OVER!**

**Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't been completely slacking off, though! We got chapter 14-17 planned out and ready for the keyboard! Please tell me how I'm doing with this story in the coming days 'cause some serious #$% is gonna go down!**

**And without further delay,**

**Chapter 14 - Among the Reds Part 1: The Battle Hymn**

* * *

"_In war there are borders between nations, both filled with good and evil. In a war between the good and the evil themselves however, there are no borders. Neighbour turns on neighbour. Brother turns on sibling. Father on their children, and children on their mother. There are no borders in a war between good and evil."_

Around thirty miles away from the besieged Crestpont, an enemy camp sits in a valley. A valley called Columbine because of the native flowers that grew there. While Devarrow was away to burn the city, another officer and his battalion arrived at the camp. He was known simply as Colonel Mal. He was the one who ordered Captain Devarrow to attack the city. Now, with Devarrow and his soldiers back from the battle, they took the time to rest in the camp.

"Mark!" a soldier calls.

"Sir?" the pikachu replies. He was surveying the landscape in the guard tower until a linoone called from below.

"It's your turn to patrol! Get your rifle, and be careful out there!"

"Yes sir," was his response. He grabbed the gun leaning against the wall of the tower, climbed down the ladder, and saluted the linoone. He then made his way along the usual route he was to take every day at four-thirty PM every day the camp was in Columbine Valley. He never protested, it was his time to take a stroll through the wilderness, and be, for a time, away from the power of the Reds. He travelled alone. Being the shy and quiet pikachu he was, he had earned the trust of his officers. They didn't need to worry about his loyalty.

Did they?

* * *

A few miles off, hidden in the trees and shrubs of the hills beyond the camp, lay two pokemon. Daniel the quilava, and Calvin the shiny umbreon, and they were here for one reason, and one reason only.

"How did you know they were captured?" Calvin asked suspicious.

"Cal, when there's gunshots going everywhere, you'd realize it is hard to sleep."

"Then how come I didn't know?"

"The hell am I supposed to know?" Dan's countenance read 'seriously?'.

"Alright," Calvin said, "I'll accept that, but how did you know they were brought here?"

"This is the only camp for a thousand miles," Dan replied, sure of his judgement.

Finally satisfied, Calvin continued to survey the land with a thoughtful "hmm" noise. Only now did he notice, he had been wearing his Harness Gun for the better part of about two days. Surprisingly, the nylon straps distributed the weight of the weapon, and the apparatus had yet to chafe him. On the way here, Dan found one for himself from a dead soldier. He felt guilty wearing it, but he needed to defend himself nonetheless.

For an hour they lay prone watching the camp. They watched the flow, took note of any shift change, and the locations of the guards.

"They seem to change shift every two hours," Dan commented.

"They just switched...so the earliest we can get in is nine-thirty, or eleven-thirty, or-"

"How 'bout never?" a soldier's voice cuts him off.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals - Makin' a Sweep**

** watch?v=qW9GSYcJmqE**

* * *

The whirl around to see a pikachu in a sentry's brown and red uniform. Dan thought of shooting, but the Red already had his rifle aimed at them. Plus, any loud noise would be heard by the enemy camp. If he shot, the shit would've hit the fan.

"Listen," Calvin said slowly and cautiously, "We don't want any trouble."

"Bullshit," was the pikachu's reply. "If that were true, you wouldn't come here, and certainly not armed. Stand up. Disengage your Harness Guns. Do not make any sudden movements."

Dan was bewildered. Sentries had orders to shoot on sight. He should know, as he was once one of them. Why then, did this pokemon spare them? He decided to take a chance.

"Why not kill us now? If you take us back, you will be ridiculed for sparing us."

"Shut up!" the soldier barked. "Stand up, drop your weapons. NOW!"

"He's right," Calvin said. "If you are really who you are, you would've shot us. Especially since I hear you 'mon don't like my kind. Being a Shiny and all."

The soldier said nothing, and kept his rifle aimed at the two. Trying to steady his own shaking. Not having thought this out completely.

Calvin continued, getting bolder, "Perhaps you could help us."

Even Daniel was stunned. Even if this pokemon was loyal to the rebels, he could do anything. How would they know the information he gave them was reliable? It could all be a ruse. Maybe, the enemy camp knew about their presence all along, and decided to play with them by sending this sentry to pose as a rebel among the Reds. Daniel was too smart for that. He asked a question,

"Why are you alone? Patrols travel in pairs."

"I have my master's trust," the pikachu replied. "Now this is your final warning: Stand, and drop your weapons."

The other two held firm and steadfast. Calvin decided to throw numbers into the mix, "You are outnumbered. Now that we know you're here, you can't kill us both. If you shoot one of us, the other will shoot you. You can't reload in time."

The soldier knew this. Defeated, he lowers his weapon, and declares his loyalty.

"It's nice to see another rebel," the pikachu says with an ever-so-slight grin.

"What's your name?" Calvin asks offering to shake his paw.

The soldier shook Calvin's paw, "Lieutenant Mark Enowitz," he says, "I'm sorry about the incident. I didn't know what I was thinking…"

"Why are you fighting with the Reds?" Daniel asked, hoping that he would say he was a spy.

"My family…" Mark says, "They trust me, but they still keep my wife and kid locked up. They said I can see them when the war is over. Knowing the rebels…"

The pikachu looked down, "...the war will never end…"

"Where are they?" Calvin asks.

"In the camp with the rest of the prisoners. I know they layout. I can help you if you're planning rescue."

Calvin nodded, "We were to knock out some guards and wear their uniforms so we wouldn't be out of place. When the shift changed, we could get in unnoticed."

Mark was intrigued, "When did you plan to attack?"

"Nine-thirty."

Mark shook his head, "They follow two different schedules. One for day, and one for night. The shift change is at ten PM, but it has double guard because of labor. Our best bet is midnight. You two can pose as guards, and I as myself, and at dawn, while the dungeon wardens are sleeping we can bust the prisoners."

"How can we trust you?" Dan asked still suspicious. Mark did change the face of his card fairly quickly.

"I...don't know, heh…" Mark replied, "Find a way I guess."

"Then it's settled," Calvin chimed in, "We infiltrate at midnight, and attack at dawn. Let's find a cave to shelter in until then."

* * *

"So… now what?" Mark asked. They had found a cave in a hill. It faced away from the enemy camp, so the light from the fire wouldn't give them away. It was also far enough so the camp couldn't hear anything of them. Mark had time. He wasn't expected back until seven in the morning. Or so he told the others.

"We wait," Dan responded, still not fully trusting their newest member.

"I know a folk song," Calvin said. "My dad taught me it, but I'm not sure if I can remember all the words."

"It's better than nothing," Mark said.

After a moment of hesitation, Calvin began beat out words at a steady rhythm.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: "The Battle Hymn of the Republic"**

**AKA "Mine Eyes Have Seen the Glory"**

**AKA "His Truth is Marching On"**

** watch?v=5s8SRr6IIy0**

* * *

_Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the lord!_

_He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored…_

Mark recognized the song, and joined in.

_He hath loosed the faithful lightning of his terrible swift sword!_

_His truth is marching on!_

_Glory, glory, hallelujah!_

_Glory, glory hallelujah!_

_Glory, glory, hallelujah!_

_His truth is marching on!_

_I have seen him in the watchfires of a hundred circling camps,_

_They have builded him an alter in the evening dews and damps._

_I can read his righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps:_

"_His day is marching on!"_

_Dan decided to join too, only for the chorus._

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_His day is marching on!_

_I have read a fiery gospel writ in burnished rows of steel!_

"_As ye deal with my contemners has with you my grace shall deal; _

_let the hero born of woman crush the serpent with his heel! _

_Since God is marching on!"_

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Since God is marching on!_

_He has sounded forth the trumpet that shall never sound retreat!_

_He is sifting out the hearts of men before his judgement seat!_

_Oh, be swift my soul to answer him, be jubilant my feet!_

_Our God is marching on!_

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Our God is marching on!_

_He is coming like the glory of the morning on the wave!_

_He is wisdom to the mighty, he is honor to the brave!_

_So the world shall be his footstool, and the soul of wrong his slave!_

_His truth is marching on._

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Our God is marching on!_

_In the beauty of the lilies, Christ was born across the sea, _

_With a glory in His bosom that transfigures you and me._

_As He died to make men holy, let us die to make men free!_

_His truth is marching on!_

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_Glory, glory! Hallelujah! _

_His truth is marching on!_

So the hour passed, and the night withered by. Finally, it was midnight. The time has come to rescue their friends.

* * *

**For those of you forgetful people out there, I've made a list of all the major characters that will be written of in the coming chapters. Please refer to this list as often as you like.**

Name: **Calvin**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Umbreon (shiny)  
Status: Rebel (Marathon Runner)

Name: **Daniel Hart**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Quilava  
Status: Rebel (Marathon Runner)

Name: **Mark Enowitz**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Pikachu  
Status: Rebel

Name: **Ginger**  
Gender: Female  
Species: Shinx  
Status: Civilian (merchant)

Name: **Francis**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Snivy  
Status: Civilian (barber)

Name: **Percial "Shakespeare" Suede**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Buizel  
Status: Rebel

Name: **Ryan Nate**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Meowth  
Status: Rebel (Marathon Runner)

Name: **Amy Suede**  
Gender: Female  
Species: Buizel  
Status: Rebel (Marathon Runner)

Name: **Reed**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Dewott (shiny)  
Status: Rebel (Shamekeeper)

Name: **Captain Mael Devarrow**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Dewott  
Status: Officer

Name: **Colonel Mal**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Bisharp  
Status: Officer

Name: **Lock**  
Gender: Male  
Species: Mienfoo  
Status: Rebel (Shamekeeper)

**Why am I not posting this list on my profile? Cause I'm a lazy person, and that's what's up.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Among the Reds Part 2

**Thank you "Cyanide the Sneasel" for favorite-ing and following this story! It's nice to see other Filipinos around here! Maraming salamat po! (Don't test me on my knowledge of Tagalog, I don't know much!) As for the rest of you non-Filipinos, if you can translate that, I'll review two of your stories!**

**On a side note: FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy...I'm sorry. :(**

**And without further delay,**

**Chapter 15 - Among the Reds Part 2: Treason and Treachery**

* * *

"_In war, there are three people. Friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends. Beware the wolf in sheep's clothing."_

Calvin, Dan, and Mark crept slowly towards the enemy camp. Guided by the flickering watchfires within. Mark led the way. He knew where to go to avoid other sentries. Straggling behind, Dan whispers to Calvin,

"How did you trust him so easily? I thought you were careful. This guy could leave us the moment things turn sour."

"I don't," Calvin replied simply, "I'm testing his loyalty."

"At a time like this?!" Dan shouted as loud as he could while still whispering.

Calvin gave a sincere look, "I'd rather find out during than later…"

Dan sighed, "Alright."

Little did they realize, Mark was listening the whole time. After a few minutes, they take a break to go over their plan for the last time. It was 12:15 AM. They had five minutes before the on-guard sentries finished their shift. While Clavin verified the locations of everything, and took note of what to expect, Mark decided to speak up for himself. He approached Dan saying,

"I understand you don't trust me..."

"Come here to prove it?" Dan challenged.

The pikachu shook his head, "No, but if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I get things done. _Wherever my loyalty is placed, I see everything through to the end._ I will get this done."

Dan only nodded, and just then, Clavin returned from observation.

"We have a problem," he said.

"What kind of problem?" Mark asked.

"Well, I looked where you said the dungeon and prison camp was, there are twice as many guards you told."

Dan glared at Mark who was shocked. He stuttered, "T-t-that can't be! Last I checked t-there were ten!"

"Now there's twenty," Calvin said flatly.

With a moment's pause, Dan spoke up, "Maybe Devarrow returned, or they're gathering reinforcements."

"Nonetheless, we have to rethink our plan. There's obviously too many of them for us to just barge in through the front door. We need away to get them out of there."

There was a minute of silence. All thinking of a solution. Even if they posed as guards, there was an even number of them. Their addition would make the number odd. Plus, only normal-type pokemon were on guard. If only they could all just go away...

"I got it!" Mark said, "I'll create a diversion. It will allow you to get in with relative ease, and buy time for the escape! Plus, I could make up for the misinformation by doing so."

"What about your family?" Calvin asked, "You can't take such a risk!"

"By being here, you are taking an even greater risk."

* * *

**Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals - "Runaway Train"**

** watch?v=KvSM1VKW0lM**

* * *

**Some time later...**

BOOM!

In an instant, a half-thousand heads turned up. The noise sent shockwaves pervading through the ground, and up through their legs. An officer, the same linoone that sent Mark on his patrol burst outside, and called up the guard tower.

"What happened?!"

"The ammunition storage, sir!" the sentry calls down. "The tent is on fire, the bullets are exploding!"

Without another word or thought, the officer dashes back into the building, making a left to the communications room. He picked up a certain telephone and shouted into the microphone.

"Fire at the armory! FIRE AT THE ARMORY! We need water-types here now!"

* * *

On the other side of the camp, Dan and Calvin approached the entrance wearing the red and brown uniforms of communist sentries. How they got them? Let's just say they "borrowed" them from the guards in a guard tower. (who were now knocked out and fast asleep) They approached the gate where two pokemon stood watch. Both in the same brown and red uniform they were in. One, a flareon, stepped forward and outstretched his paw signaling "Stop". They complied.

"Identifíquese y declarar sus intenciones!" the flareon shouts, almost growling.

Dan was baffled, "What did he say?" he whispers to Calvin, throwing his voice.

Calvin replies in an equally hushed tone, "Mark told me some here are from Dolcovi (present-day Spain). He told me what to say. Let me handle this."

Calvin stepped forward, "Vamos a pasar. Tenemos asuntos urgentes. (Let us pass. We have urgent business.)" He spoke not knowing a hint of what he actually said.

At this time, the second guard, a leafeon, stepped forward, "What kind of business, Shiny? Need help with taking shit? That must be _very_ urgent!"

The two guards laughed. Calvin decided to chuckle himself, in an attempt to make himself just a little more believable.

"I'm being demoted today," Calvin replies. "Jack, here," he gestures toward Dan who waved, "is here to escort me."

The two eeveelutions looked at each other, and laughed once more. They didn't seem to buy it, but they opened the gate anyway. The flareon mumbles to his fellow guard, "¿Quién sabía? Ryan tenía razón!"

The leafeon chuckles and replies as the two enter the camp, "Los veremos en el infierno! (we'll see them in hell)"

Suspecting nothing, the two walk down the main hall and went in the direction Mark told them.

"I thought I heard one of them mention 'Ryan'…" Dan wondered.

Take five paces, turn right. Take twenty two paces, turn right. Take fifty paces, look left. These were their instructions from Mark, and despite their suspicion, they followed his exact instructions. They had to. Even when wearing the uniform of the enemy, one wrong step could be a death sentence. This did not apply only to their own steps. If a guard decides he needs a bathroom break, and runs into them, the results could be disastrous. How ironic. To their horror, they hear footsteps aside from their own. Each concrete thud echoing across the metal halls.

"Stay calm," Calvin urges, nervous himself. "We belong here."

Soon the source of the footsteps appears from about a corner in the hall. It was Captain Devarrow, walking leisurely despite the chaos on the other side of the camp. Perhaps he had yet to hear about the fire?

"What are you doing here?" Mael asks when he sees them.

Instantly, their will fell off a cliff. Along with the hope of rescuing the prisoners.

* * *

"I thought you were a water-type, not a water gun!"

Mark does his best to cause as much disturbance as possible, and draw as many as he could to the scene of the fire. As another artillery shell explodes, he stands amongst the chaos, looking approvingly upon his work of mayhem. Setting fire to the ammunition dump was genius… in his mind at least. It would draw many of the present soldiers, and give Dan and Calvin an opening to find the prisoners. Or so he thought.

Mark began to worry. There wasn't the explosion of panic he had expected. Only half the soldiers he had anticipated came to douse the fire. Something else wasn't right. There were two major nationalities amongst the camp. The North Carenians, and their Dolcovite allies. All of the pokemon who responded to the emergency were North Carenians. He could tell because they spoke english. The Dolcovites, however, were absent. They spoke the ancient human language Spanish. He could only guess they did not understand the linoone's call of distress, but nevertheless, they would've responded in some way. Good thing he taught them a lick of spanish. Still, what was taking them so long? He goes to the agreed rendezvous point inside the building, and waits for them...if they came at all.

* * *

"I haven't been notified of any demotion…" the dewott looks on them in suspicion. He shrugs, "I must really be losing my trust…" and walks off.

"That was close," Dan murmurs as the officer walks away.

"Come on," Calvin urged, the dungeon is just this way!"

The duo rush around the final corner and are confronted with a wall of steel. A city wall within a building. Dan wastes no time unlocking the door with the key given by Mark. Together, they swing open the doors with extreme difficulty. Behind them, several pokemon. Percial, Reed, Amy, Ginger, Francis, and even Ryan who had been missing. They could only gawk in shock. There were also other pokemon they didn't know. Numbering about six.

Dan was frantic, "I know I'm stunningly attractive and all, but we're here to bust you out! Follow us!"

The group shuffles out of the cold and dark room. Calvin and Dan gives two smuggled weapons to Reed and Ryan.

"Ryan, Amy, Francis, and you two." Calvin instructs, referring to them and the other nameless pokemon. "There's a pikachu waiting for you three doors down, and two to the right. He's one of us. His name is Mark. You will take an alternate route out."

They nod, and speed off. The rest of the group follows Calvin and Dan out the way they came.

* * *

"What the-"

The flareon is knocked down by a Reed's Razor Shell, hitting the ground with a thud. The leafeon whirls around and engages with his Harness Gun, but Calvin shot him down. With the two guards neutralized, they make mad dash for the timberline. They would be safe there. That is, if they could make it there. A sentry on a nearby guard tower spots the fugitives and alerts a group of soldiers down below.

"Fugitivos del norte!" the sentret shouts.

A mudkip responds, "Estamos en ello!" and they were after them.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Amy, Francis, and the other two come to a small room. Mark was waiting inside.

"Are you Mark?" one asks.

"Yes," he replies, "follow me!"

As promised, he led them to a back entrance. Hurriedly, they shuffled along, not paying a single thought as to why there were two groups, only that they were on their way home. It was Mark's idea to split into two groups. He reasoned that if one group was found, at least the other could escape. In addition, a smaller group is faster than a larger one. Finally, they came upon a hallway that had more light than the rest. This led to an exit. Mark stopped at the entrance, and urged the others on. He wanted to make sure he didn't lose someone in the maze. After but a second, only Francis and Ryan had to catch up and exit. Mark remained at the exit and waving frantically urging them along. Then, Mark saw that Ryan stopped. Closer look revealed; he had pulled a gun.

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Shayning, "Days**

** watch?v=0_1C4CxHv_M**

* * *

Ryan took a stance, and fired two shots. There was only a slight crack, and the bullets screamed by in a loud, low hum. One missed, and hit the ceiling, exploding on impact. The second hit its mark. The snivy who had yet to realize what was going on was shot through the back. The bullet creating the same affect it had with the ceiling. Francis was thrown forward a meter forward, and fell onto the concrete floor. He did not rise.

Mark's joints locked in shock. This weapon was different than the conventional ones. To his horror, Ryan then aimed at him. The pikachu sidestepped just in time to here another crack and the deafening hum of the round zooming by, missing him by centimeters. He decided to fire back. Ryan continued to pull the trigger, but nothing came of it. Realizing it was useless, he lets it fall to the floor. Mark seized the chance to unsling his rifle from about his shoulder. Rushed by the sight of the meowth dashing towards him, Fury Swipes ready, he depresses the trigger. A burst of three shots hurtled in Ryan's direction, but he wasn't there.

Suddenly, he feels three sharp blades strike his full height upward. The surprise only amplified the scream of pain Mark made. Falling to the ground, he sees Ryan's blur as the meowth grabs the rifle that was once his, and chops it in half with Cut. Ryan jumps back, putting distance between him, and the wounded pikachu. Mark cringed as he stood, each of the three long and deep vertical cuts on his back protesting with splitting pain. He thought he stood a chance, but not before he saw twenty soldiers appear behind Ryan, and even more appeared at the only exit. He was trapped in this hallway. To his horror, he watched as all of them aimed to fire, but Ryan help up a paw signaling stop.

"Wait," he says. "This 'mon's mine!"

Mark shuddered, but managed to speak, "You mean…" he began. "The doubling of the guards… the failed diversion...the shit-speaking sentries...IT WAS YOU?!"

Ryan stood there with an evil grin. Flicking his wrists, he activates Fury Swipes. His claws extending with a _shink,_ and glistening like a sword. Conventional Battle was imminent.

* * *

**Of all the characters, I would bet you didn't expect Ryan did you? **

**As for the spanish in some parts of the story, I used Google Translate, so don't kill me if the grammar is faulty. Please review if you find it in your interest.**

**So that's what's up.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Too Much to Lose

**Chapter 16 - Too Much to Lose**

* * *

**Chapter Theme: Mayday Parade, "Terrible Things" Instrumental Only**

** watch?v=zKpsmAd8LM4**

* * *

Slowly, carefully, each paw-step was taken with caution. Reed leads the way. They had lost their pursuers in the woods a few miles back. At the expense of three whose names I forget.

There were rumors of a small village outside of Crestpont, and they were headed there. It was said to be a refuge for those fleeing the destruction of the outside world. Now, as they clear the forest, instead of finding the gates of the village, there is fire. The sight alone stops them in their tracks. Lifting up their eyes, they see smoke rising in a winding spire. The Reds had arrived long before they did. Now they traverse the streets. They were once calm, and now it was a different calm. The silence of death. There was nothing in sight except for the smoldering fire, and the body-littered ground. The sight was overpowering, and Ginger had to avert her eyes.

Thankfully, they weren't alone. A rebel force had arrived earlier to survey the damage. They, however, weren't dressed as rebels. They wore a sharp-looking blue and gray uniform. The officer among them, a growlithe, wore a blue cap with a gray "X" on the front and top.

"...Ladies and gentleman…" Reed turns to face the others. The shiny dewott throws out his arms as if presenting the scene. "...the horrors of war."

The group catches the growlithe's attention. He goes to speak with them and introduces himself, "My name is Sergeant Lane Cooper of the Azulite Continental Army. Call me Cooper."

Calvin's ears perk. _Azulite? I heard that somewhere before._

"Azul?" Percy questioned, "I've never heard of that place!"

"I don't know if you've heard yet," the officer replies, "but the rebels declared independence a day ago. The government is still being structured, and we're the ones who were selected to be part of the Army. Now, as of the present situation…"

Cooper looks around and sighs, "We were sent here to help, but we were too late. We're searching for survivors. Maybe you could help."

Amy speaks next, "Are there any survivors?"

"That remains to be seen, miss. Let's spread out. If there's anything, give a shout. Make it quick. The Reds like return visits."

They split into groups of two, going separate ways. After a few minutes of searching, Dan and Calvin approach a burned-down house.

"There can't be anyone in here," Dan says.

"Well let's find out."

They step inside and find the mark of fire everywhere. Not one thing was left uncharred. But when they reach the back of the home, they see a small hole. Maybe an entrance to the basement? Dan ventured in first, and squeezed in. Calvin was next. They reach the base of the burrow, and indeed, it was a basement. Untouched by the fire. They venture further.

"See anything?" Calvin asks. There was no response. "Daniel?"

"Calvin! Over here!"

The umbreon bursts in his direction. Eager to find the survivor. He rounds the corner and enters another room, but halts immediately. Inside, Dan was consoling another of his species. The mother typhlosion held a small object bundled tightly in cloth. She was awake, but weak. There was a wound in her side. Maybe she had been shot trying to get to safety.

"Ma'am, relax," Dan said slowly, "everything's going to be fine. Help is here."

The typhlosion said nothing, and carefully turned over the bundle she carried. It was a child, a small cyndaquil eyes wide with terror. Calvin gasped slightly at the sight. He thought Dan did too. The quilava was even more surprised when she handed the infant to him saying,

"_Do...do you know somewhere…he can live free?_"

"Ma'am, I-"

She grasped him by the leg quickly, startling Dan. "Do you?"

"Ah…" Dan hesitated, and after two seconds, he answered. "...Ma'am, as long as he with us, he is already free."

The typhlosion looked relieved.

"W-what is his name?" Dan asked.

She responded weakly, "...Jake...Jake Crimson…" and drew a final breath.

Holding the child close to him, Jake slowly backs away, and gives Calvin a solemn look. The mother was dead. Calvin blinked, something sparked in him, and he saw another memory from his former life.

"_Dad," speaks the young Calvin. He was an eevee then, "How come all the other kids have moms? Where's our mom?"_

_His leafeon father pauses for a moment, and sighs. The mere mention seemed to bring tears, and Calvin thought about apologizing, but before he could, his dad spoke._

"_Son, I'm only telling you this because…" he sniffles, "...life can do terrible things. Do you understand?"_

_Calvin nodded, sorry he asked._

"_You mother...the love of my dreams…She was an espeon named Emily..." he sighed, "She died of cancer a day before you hatched."_

_Calvin was devastated, but mustered the will to continue to listen._

_His father drops down to Calvin's eye level, and places a paw on the young eevee's shoulder. "I lost everything when she passed. I had nothing to live for, except the child she left behind...You, son. Your name was given to you by your mother...and now, it is the only thing that keeps her alive in our hearts."_

_Calvin was quiet, and his father continued, "...I just...I hope that God shows you differently... If you can, Calvin, avoid the pull of love. There's just too much to lose, and I would kill myself if I saw the same thing happen to you."_

_The leafeon gives a weak smile, "Okay?"_

"_Yes, Dad…"_

The infant fusses, and Calvin snaps back into reality.

"Let's… let's go back," Dan said, cradling the small cyndaquil in his short arms. "...Calvin?"

"Y-yeah. Let's see the others."

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: Command and Conquer Generals: Zero Hour "Main Theme"**

** watch?v=aEmUE2s0ktE**

* * *

_BZZZTZZZT_

Ryan rolls, and dives out of the way. Yellow arcs arcing across the narrow hallway. It misses and strikes a watching soldier. Ryan glances over his shoulder to see the pokemon drop twitching. Growling, he leaps forth with Fury Swipes. Mark acted fast and bent backward as the first strike came shaving a whisker or two. He side-steps as Ryan's other paw strikes down from above. With another try, Ryan mimics the X-Scissor move and bursts forward, but Mark jumps back. Furious, Ryan leaps forward another time with his last swipe. Coming down, he brings the super-sharp claws down on the pikachu. Instead of hitting flesh, he hits a mass of iron.

This close, Ryan could see the terror and resolve in his opponents eyes. He glances right to see that Mark's Iron Tail had met his Fury Swipes. The screeching sound of the fusion of energies pervading through the hall. Before he could react, Mark spun clockwise, and his Iron Tail followed crashing into Ryan's unprotected skull. The meowth staggered back, and once again, there was distance between them.

"You fight well for a sentry!" Ryan remarks, the crowd of soldiers cheering him on. "It's too bad I have to finish you!"

"You'll be doing me a favor!" Mark replies. "I've got my WHOLE life ahead of me! In a place where the star-spangled banner waves!"

"Bold claim for sure! You have too much to lose!" Ryan shouts back.

"While your down here wasting away in this hellhole you call a country, I will be joining my family in the land of the free!"

The soldiers suddenly fall silent. The officers at least.

"That's right!" Mark nods, "I knew you killed my family! LONG before you took advantage of me in their name! Kill me! I've got a life to live!"

Ryan chuckles, "Well then," he says, "I'll let you get right to it!"

"Ryan!" a soldier tosses him a pistol. Without a second of hesitation, Mark bursts forward with Iron Tail at the ready. Ryan himself wastes no time in setting off rounds as fast as he could pull the trigger.

Fearless, Mark charges forward in blistering speed. One of the bullets catches him in his right side, but he uses its momentum to spin and smack the gun out of Ryan's paw with Iron Tail. Seizing the opportunity, Mark sets forth his Thunderbolt landing with a direct hit. The thunderstruck pokemon is thrown back into a booing crowd.

Mark cringes, remembering the three vertical gashes on his back. It was hopeless, but he was a rebel. There is no retreat. There is no surrender. There is only life, death, fight, and freedom. In a few moments, he would experience freedom in death, but not before he did as much damage he could, and spare time for the others to escape.

He steps forward to attack again, but Ryan managed to sit up bearing a blade. With an unreal amount of power, the meowth threw it, the metal blade catching Mark's shoulder, and knocking him off his feet. The other shoulders cheer as Ryan jumps up and rushes forward to finish him.

The rest was a blinding fury. Ryan wanted to make sure he was dead. Finally, after an eternal minute of punishment, Ryan walks away the victor. The crowd erupts in elated cheers and whoops. Ryan had won, but they failed to notice Mark. The face-down mass of torn-up flesh, was yet alive. His vision was fading, and blurred, but he remained rational. He lifts up his head from the ground to see a slender black object. It was the gun he knocked from Ryan's hand! Cheering in his mind, he quickly reaches for it, and grabs it. He whirls around to fire, ignoring his shredded body. Ryan sensed the movement and whirled around himself seeing the pikachu aiming for his head with the gun that was once his. He reached for his own concealed weapon and,

A gunshot pervaded through the halls.

A body slumps. It was Mark. Ryan was the quicker draw. The crowd of soldiers once again erupted in cheer, and congratulated the traitor. They were cut short when Captain Devarrow stormed into the same hall.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the dewott roared.

Ryan glanced at the body. Mark had a thousand cuts, the knife was lodged in his shoulder, a hole marked his forehead, and his eyelids sat half-open not seeing a single thing.

"He's dead?" Ryan replied.

"You had direct orders from me to capture them alive!"

Ryan shrugged, "A few escaped, I had to take my anger out on someone."

Mael blinked, "...They escaped? They ESCAPED?! Why didn't you tell me! I'll be executed for this!" the dewott bursts off to the officer's quarters.


	17. Author Note

**Story SUSPENDED**

**Author Note**

Sorry for dragging you here, getting you hopes up, and have them crashing down. This story is discontinued until further notice. (pls don't kill me!)

This story has been suspended in lieu of the next story in line "Red Winters" which has been waiting for publishing since last year. However, the story is in script format, and the storyline itself is a little shabby. I need time to fix it up, and put it in the proper story format. You can see the first chapter now.

In the meantime, you can go back through this story and gather a list of pros and cons. Please review, and voice what you think about New Providence! Also, take a peek at the first chapters of Red Winters. Even though it is the "second" story in the series, you can read it. In fact, you can read any instalment of the Dominion of the State series in ANY order.

Let me know what you think, 'cause that's what's up!

- Shamekeeper12


End file.
